


Lost and Found

by hawk_soaring



Category: Fastlane
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 16:38:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawk_soaring/pseuds/hawk_soaring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A case goes bad... and Van goes missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> RAPE FIC! This fic deals with rape, sexual slavery and its aftermath. If you can’t handle it, don’t read.

 

Billie looked up as the door burst open, slamming back against the wall. Deaq stood, framed within the rectangle of light. He staggered inside, slamming the door behind him. Sweat ran from his brow and he fell into the chair in front of Billie’s desk.

“Where’s Van?” 

Deaq put his head in his hands. “I lost him.” His hands muffled his words and his shoulders shook.

“Excuse me?” Billie’s voice was incredulous. She stood, towering over the distraught detective.

Deaq looked up at her. “I lost Van, Billie. I lost him.”

*~*~*~*

Four days earlier…

“No way Billie!” Van jumped up from his chair and paced.

“Bait, you want to use us as bait.” Deaq just shook his head.

“No … I want to use him as bait.” She pointed at Van. He stopped his pacing and stared. Deaq could see the tremors running just under his skin. Van was freaked. // But why? What’s up with him? // 

“No, Billie. I won’t do it.” Van folded his arms, hugging himself tightly.

“Deaq…” 

Deaq glared at Billie for a moment before sighing loudly. “God, why me? Okay…” He stood and looked at Van. “Van, we can do this. If we get to work now … Hell, it isn’t any harder than any of the other roles we’ve played to get the job done.”

Van backed away. “No. I … I can’t do this.”

Billie stood, glaring at the two men. “Look. Young men are disappearing … young gay men. You two simply need to hang out at this bar and find out what you can. I want whoever is behind these disappearances. I want him bad. We’ve lost six men. Six men that at least had someone who cared enough to report them missing. Six men that frequented this particular establishment. We have reason to believe they are being … sold.”

“Sold?” Van nearly screamed the word. 

“Calm down.” Billie frowned at him. She looked at Deaq. “Put a leash on him, okay?”

Deaq smiled, trying to hide it behind his hand. Van glared at his boss. “Not funny, Billie.”

She smiled. “Sorry, Van.” The smile faded from her face. “We’re doing this, so you two get busy. I want you in that bar … and I want you to be believable. Deaq, Van’s safety is your primary concern. Van … just be the pretty boy I know you can be.” She laughed as Van stormed out of the Candy Store. Deaq shook his head and followed.

“Van!” Deaq caught up to Van as he was getting into his car. “Wait up, man.”

“No, Deaq. No way. I can’t do this.” Van sat behind the wheel of his car and Deaq could see how badly he was shaking.

Deaq opened the door of the car. “Get out, man.”

“Fuck you. I’m outta here.” Van tried to close the door but Deaq stood in the way. “Let me go.”

“No Van. We are going to talk this through. We can either do it here or you can get in the other side of this car and I’ll drive us someplace private where we can hash this thing out. Your choice.”

“I can drive, Deaq.”

“Not the way you’re shaking. Now get out.”

Van slammed his hands against the wheel then got out of the car. He walked around and got in the other side, slumping down in the seat and scowling. Deaq got in behind the wheel. “Where to?”

“What do you mean where to? I thought you had this all planned out.”

“Right. My place.”

“Whatever, man. Whatever.”

The trip to Deaq’s house was silent and Deaq was more worried about the silence than he was about Van’s reaction to the new case. Van was never quiet. This must be some serious shit. 

*~*~*~*~*

“C’mon, Van. We’re here.” Deaq stepped out of the car and waited for his partner. Van had to rouse himself from wherever he had been mentally hiding. He stepped from the vehicle with a loud sigh and followed Deaq into his house. Van jumped as the door slammed behind him. “Hey man. I’ll get you a beer. Make yourself comfortable.”

Van sauntered into the living room and threw himself onto the couch. Deaq appeared at his side a couple of minutes later with two cold beers. Van grabbed one and downed about half of it. Then he sat back with a sigh.

Deaq sat next to his partner. He took a drink of his beer. “Care to tell me what has got you so riled up about this job?”

“Nope.”

“Fine, then let’s just do it.”

“Fine.”

Deaq sighed loudly. “Look man. I need you to be up for this. If you have issues, then I need to know about them.”

“No issues man. It’s all old news. Over and done with … water under the bridge. Let’s just do it and get it done with so I can forget all about it … once and for all.”

“Whatever you say man. Let’s get started.”

 

*~*~*~*

 

Five hours earlier…

 

“You sure you’re ready for this?”

“Yeah, I’m ready. Quit babying me, Deaq. You just hold up your end of this.”

“I’ll be right there at the bar … just like we planned. You follow me in. Give me a couple of minutes to get settled.” He looked over at his partner. Van was pacing nervously. “Would you please calm down? You’re making me crazy.”

“You were that long before I came along.”

“Very funny, Van. Let’s get going.”

“See ya when I see ya.”

*~*~*~*~*

 

Deaq had been sitting at the bar for about fifteen minutes when Van finally walked in. He had nearly decided that his partner wasn’t going to show when the door opened and he looked up to see Van strut in. Deaq’s breath caught in his throat and he blinked in surprise. Van was dressed in tight black leather pants that looked like they had been painted on. He had on an electric blue silk shirt that was tucked in and opened to his waist. It was so fine it was nearly sheer and rippled around him as he moved. His hair was combed back and fell to his shoulders in waves and sunglasses with medium blue lenses covered his eyes. The effect he was having on the room was devastating. 

All eyes followed him as he sauntered to the bar. He sat on the stool next to Deaq and flashed him a shy smile. Deaq felt his groin tighten and quickly cleared his throat. He couldn’t seem to find his voice so he said nothing. Van smiled at his discomfort and motioned for the bartender.

“Whiskey, straight up.”

Deaq finally found his voice as the bartender put Van’s drink in front of him. “Let me get that for you.” He paid the bartender and Van looked over at him.

“Thank you.” His voice was like silk. Deaq swallowed around a sudden lump in his throat. He shifted on his barstool, trying to ease the ache in his groin. He couldn’t believe he was hard as a rock. This was his partner!

“You’re welcome.”

“Come here often?” Van asked the question innocently enough but it set Deaq on fire.

“No, my first time. You?” Deaq took a sip of his beer, trying desperately to keep his mind on work and off his partner’s full lips.

“First time. Looks like I got lucky. I’m Van.” He held his hand out.

Deaq nearly fell off his chair at the innuendo and blushed furiously. Van seemed to be having fun with this. Well, two could play at that game. He took Van’s hand in his, aware of the fact that they were being observed.

“You might, Van. I’m Deaq.”

“Oh I like a man who knows what he wants.”

“You do? Well then, how about a dance?” The dance floor was packed so they wouldn’t feel too conspicuous out there.

“Let’s dance.” 

Deaq stood and held his hand out. Van took it and Deaq led the way to the dance floor. Luckily for the nervous couple there was a rock song playing and they merely had to gyrate to the beat. The dance floor was so packed that the two men were constantly being nudged into each other. It wasn’t too difficult to figure out that Van was as turned on by all this as Deaq was. 

They danced for awhile then went back to the bar. A couple of men tried to hit on Van but Deaq let it be known, not too subtly, that they were together for the evening. “Deaq? Shouldn’t I be playing the field?” The whispered question sent shivers up Deaq’s spine. He responded, whispering back and it looked to the room like the men were really moving along toward a relationship for the evening. “Van, you can play the field tomorrow night. I want it to be known that you’re mine for tonight. It will make you even more popular … if that’s possible. You wear something like that tomorrow and you won’t be able to beat ‘em off with a stick.” He ran his hand down Van’s arm possessively as he spoke and Van blushed.

 

The possessiveness didn’t go unnoticed. “I want him.”

“But, Mr. D…”

“I want him. A little training and he will bring in top dollar at the market.”

“It won’t be easy. He’s glued to that other guy.”

“Make it happen. The commission alone will make you a rich man.”

“Yes Mr. D.” The large man backed out of the office where Mr. D., the club owner and sometimes slave trader watched the security monitor. He had the cameras trained on Van and he wasn’t about to let him get away. He watched as Van leaned in to whisper in Deaq’s ear and his hands tightened on the armrests of his chair. 

“I want that pretty boy. I may even sell him when I’m through with him.” He stroked his erection through the fabric of his trousers, imagining Van beneath him.

 

“C’mon, baby. Let’s dance.”

Van’s eyes widened at the name Deaq called him but he said nothing. // Baby sounds good coming from him. // He took the proffered hand and let Deaq lead him to the dance floor again. The tempo changed as they hit the dance floor and the two men ended up in each other’s arms. Van let the music lead him as he swayed to the beat. Deaq could feel Van’s arousal through the fabric of their pants and it served to add fuel to his already blazing arousal. // What the hell is going on here? //

Deaq was almost disappointed when the tempo of the music changed and Van pulled away from his arms. They still danced quite closely, rubbing against each other. Suddenly a fight broke out on the dance floor and the partners were knocked apart. The club’s bouncers became involved and the floor erupted, bodies everywhere. Deaq backed off from the fight, searching the crowd for Van. He started to panic as he realized Van was not making his way toward him around the outside of the fight. 

Deaq searched everywhere for Van, questioning everyone he saw. Finally the fight calmed down and the players sulked. Deaq was still questioning the patrons when he realized Van was really gone. “He probably just left. Pretty boys usually turn tail when a fight breaks out. Come back tomorrow. Maybe you’ll get lucky and he’ll come back for more.”

Deaq left the club reluctantly and headed to The Candy Store to give Billie the news.

*~*~*~*~*

As the fight broke out in the club, Van was thrown backwards into the arms of a very large man. He tried to pull away but was dragged into the shadows. He felt a cloth cover his nose and mouth and realized he was being drugged. He began to struggle harder but soon slipped into a twilight sleep.

“I got him boss.” Van vaguely heard the words being spoken but could not react to them. Van was dumped on the floor of Mr. D.’s office. The man walked around his desk and bent over Van. 

“Such a pretty pretty boy.” He looked into the heavily lidded eyes and smiled a predatory smile. Van shuddered at the look and closed his eyes. Mr. D. stood. “I want him secured. Make sure he is unconscious for a few hours. Once he is ready, bag him and we’ll get him out of here.” He turned and watched the man that had been hitting on his pretty boy. “Get rid of that guy. Tell him a story, anything. Just get him to leave.” The bouncer left to do his bidding leaving Mr. D. alone with Van. He caressed his face then pulled open his shirt, baring his chest to his view. “I’m going to have fun with this one.” 

The bouncer returned and gave Van an injection, sending him deeper into oblivion. It was time to move out.

*~*~*~*~*

 

Van awoke some time later when he was unceremoniously dumped on the floor. He groggily pushed himself up on his hands and tried to focus his eyes. “Deaq?” His voice was a raspy croak and he licked his dry lips. Van tried to push himself to a sitting position and suddenly found himself being pulled to his feet. Someone held him under his arms and around the waist, pinning one arm to his side. As he struggled weakly to free himself he felt someone else grab his free arm. Seconds later he felt the prick of a needle and looked down at his arm. “No…” His eyes closed at the same time he realized he was being drugged.

Van was dropped on the floor once again. “Strip him.”

“Yes sir.” The same men that had drugged Van undressed him. “Where do you want these, Mr. D.?” The men held up Van’s clothes.

“Burn them.” 

“Yes sir, Mr. D.”

“And put him in the room next to my office.”

One of the men picked Van up, draped him over his shoulder and left the room. The other man followed, holding Van’s clothes. He tossed them in the nearest trashcan and followed the retreating back down the hall.

“Hey Mike. Think the boss’ll keep this one?” The large man looked down at the “pretty boy” he had just dumped on the bed.

“Yeah… at least for awhile. I wonder how long he’ll last. Mr. D. tends to be … a bit rough with his boys.”

“He’s pretty all right … but I think he’ll last awhile… Maybe even long enough to be put on the block.”

 

*~*~*~*

 

The next time Van opened his eyes there was a man sitting beside the bed he lay on. Van had never seen him before. He tried to push himself to a sitting position and realized that not only was he naked, but he was also handcuffed to the bed frame by one wrist. He managed to push himself upright against the head of the bed but there was nothing to cover himself with. “Who are you? What am I doing here?” His words were slightly slurred and his mouth felt like it was full of cotton. He licked his dry lips.

The man seated next to the bed looked him over with an appraising eye making Van blush and cover himself with his free hand. His obvious discomfort merely made the man laugh. “What is your name?”

“Van. My name is Van. Now who the hell are you and why am I cuffed to this bed?” Van tried to look indignant but his pounding headache took some of the ferociousness out of his gaze.

“You can call me Mr. D.” The man shifted in the chair and Van could see his arousal through the fabric of his pants. He swallowed and looked into the man’s eyes, trying to gauge the situation.

“Mr. D. Why am I here?”

The man stared at him for a minute then motioned toward the door. Van looked up in time to see two very large men approach the bed. He cringed against the headboard. “Van, meet Mike and Bill. They work for me.”

He looked up at the men. “Yeah, whatever.”

“Boys…”

The larger of the men grabbed hold of Van, pinning his free arm to his side. He began to struggle futilely against the larger man’s hold. “I’m Mike. Calm down and you won’t get hurt.”

The other man picked up a syringe off the nightstand by the door and approached the bed. Van watched with dawning horror as he held his shackled arm still and sank the needle into a vein. “No!” Moments later Van felt the drugs hit his system and he stopped struggling. Mike and Bill let go of Van and he curled up on his side, hugging himself as the drugs rocketed through his system.

“Thanks boys.” Mr. D. watched Van struggle with the knowledge of the drugs in his system. He smiled as Van relaxed in a drug-induced haze. “Heroin, Van. You’re mine now. We are going to become very very good friends.” Van shook his head slightly in a gesture of denial that made Mr. D. smile. “Ah Van.” He caressed the young man’s face lightly as Van shuddered at the contact. “Soon, my pet. Very soon you will be begging me to take you … in any manner I wish.” He stood silently and left the room, closing the door behind him. 

Tears coursed down Van’s face. “Deaq… I can’t do this … not again.”

 

*~*~*~*

 

“Deaq, you have to get back out there.” 

“What do you mean, Billie?” 

“Van is missing … just like those other men. I have reason to believe those other men were sold into sexual slavery. You need to infiltrate this Club, get invited to the next sale and get Van out of there. I’ll be working on another way to get these guys. I already have someone on the inside of the Club. So far there’s been no sign of Van - inside or outside of that place.”

“So you’re saying he’s just … gone?” Deaq held his head in his hands. “I fucking lost my partner and I’m just supposed to play this game, hoping to buy him back?”

“Over-simplified, but yeah. You work your end, I’ll work mine. Oh, and go see Aquarius. He says he might have information on this Mr. D. who owns the Club.”

Deaq got to his feet with a sigh. “Right Billie.” He walked out of the Candy Store with his head hanging. Billie watched him go then made a phone call.

“Aquarius, Deaq is on his way over. I need you to help him get through this. He’ll never be able to go into The Club and do what he has to do unless he gets over the guilts.”

 

*~*~*~*

 

Van roused himself as he heard the door to his room open. He pushed himself to a seated position, hugging himself tightly against the tremors that coursed through his body. Mike and Bill approached the bed, one on either side as they had in the past. “Please don’t do this,” Van begged softly, tears filling his eyes.

“Just relax, Van. This will all be over in a minute.” Mike grabbed hold of him as Bill sank the needle in his arm. Van cried out and tried to pull away but it was no use.

It was either hours or maybe minutes later when the door opened again. Mr. D. came in and sat in his customary place by the bed. “You must have really made an impression on that guy you were with at The Club, my pet. He has been in nearly every night looking for your return. You will be happy to know he has started to show a little interest in the clientele.”

“Deaq?” Van mumbled.

Mr. D. just smiled. “Deaq. Yes, I believe that was the name he was using. Just what is this man to you?”

Van was trying to stay coherent. “Deaq? Just met him at The Club. Might have had a thing if not for … here.”

“But you like it here, right Van?”

Van turned his face away from Mr. D. He curled in on himself and tried to forget everything. The drugs actually helped a little. “What’s not to like?” The sarcasm was not lost on Mr. D. and he laughed out loud.

“Soon, my pet. Very soon you will grow to love it here.” He stood and left the room. Van heard him talking to someone in the hall outside his room. “I want him brought to me. Make him pretty. He will sit beside me tonight.”

“Yes, Mr. D.” It was Mike. Van shivered at the implication behind the orders.

A while later Mike and Bill came for Van. He tried to resist but they pinned him down and injected the heroin into his arm once again. // I’m becoming a regular little junkie. Thanks, Billie. // They then uncuffed his wrist and stood him beside the bed. He swayed slightly and Mike steadied him with a hand on his arm. “C’mon Van. The boss said to clean you up.” Mike steered Van along the hallway and into a bathroom. “Shower time. Be a good boy or I will wash you myself.” 

Van glared at him and stepped into the shower. He closed his eyes as the warm water caressed his skin. He washed up and then stepped, dripping from the shower. Mike threw him a towel and he dried off under his watchful stare. Van was still reeling from the drugs. He wasn’t thinking coherently.

When he was finished drying himself off Mike steered him by one arm down a long hallway and into a large room. Mr. D. was sitting in a leather chair with a drink in his hand. He smiled as Van was escorted into the room. Van tried not to look at him or acknowledge his presence. Instead he studied his surroundings, looking for any chance to escape from this hell he had been thrust into. “Do I at least get some clothes?” 

Mr. D. laughed at the question. “My slaves are not clothed, Van.” He gestured to Mike. “Bring him to me.” 

Mike propelled Van by one arm, bringing him to stand by Mr. D. The man set his drink down and stood. He caressed the side of Van’s face tenderly. When Van pulled away from his touch Mr. D. slapped Van’s face hard enough to make him stumble. He grasped his chin, forcing Van to look at him. “You will look at me. You will tolerate my caresses. Who knows? You may even come to crave them … much the same way you crave the drugs you are getting. I see the way you tremble.” Mr. D. picked a syringe up off the table by his chair. He held it up for Van to see. “Do you want some, my pet?”

Van’s eyes filled with horror. He shook his head mutely and tried to back away. His backward motion propelled him into Mike who was still standing directly behind him. 

“I know you want this, my pet. I will keep it here beside me until you ask me for it.” Mr. D. laid the syringe back on the little table. He then reached out and grabbed Van by the hair, pulling him forward. He kissed him roughly, bruising the younger man’s mouth. Van put his hands against Mr. D.’s chest, struggling to push away from him. Finally Mr. D. let go of him and Van stumbled backward wiping at his lips. Mr. D. laughed.

“Mike, get the box from the second shelf of the bookcase for me.”

“Yes sir, Mr. D.” 

Van’s eyes followed the bodyguard as he went to fulfill his employer’s request. He watched the man pick up a long, thin wooden box and bring it back to where he was standing next to Mr. D. He could feel his body begin to shake and wasn’t sure if it was from the sight of the box and the thought of what it might contain or if it was from his need for the heroin Mr. D. was getting him addicted to. He willed himself to stand still even though every fiber of his being wanted to scream and run away. Mike handed the box to Mr. D. and then moved to stand close behind Van once again. Van found he couldn’t take his eyes off the ominous-looking box.

Mr. D. caressed the box with one hand as he held it. His eyes never left Van. “Are you wondering what’s in here, Van? This beautiful box was given to me by a very good friend.” He continued to caress the wood. “Would you like to see what’s inside?” Van’s eyes opened wide but he said nothing. “Come here, my pet.” When Van didn’t move, Mike pushed him from behind and he stumbled forward. Mr. D. sat in the chair he had vacated when Van arrived in the room. “Kneel by me, Van.” He gestured to the floor by his side. Van did not move. Mr. D. sighed. “Mike…” Mike grabbed Van by the back of his neck and pushed him forcefully to his knees and held him there as Van struggled against him. Mr. D. reached out to him and Van pulled back from his touch. Mr. D.’s eyes grew steely and he sighed loudly. He then opened the box on his lap and reached inside. 

Van gasped as he pulled out a leather strap. Mr. D. smiled as he caressed the smooth leather in his hands. “This is for you, my pet. You belong to me now. This will remind you of that fact.”

“I don’t belong to you!” Van struggled to get to his feet but was held in place quite firmly by Mike’s hands on his shoulders.

Mr. D. laughed at his struggles and placed the leather collar around Van’s neck. He tightened it just enough so Van would always feel it on his neck, a constant reminder of his place here. As Van reached up to his collar Mr. D. gestured to Mike and his hands were restrained behind his back. Mike’s grip tightened as Van struggled harder to free himself. Van was perspiring slightly as he fought the much larger man. Mr. D. realized Van had started to panic as his situation sank in and he told Bill to give Van another heroin injection to calm him down. 

“No!” Van struggled harder and it took both of the large men to subdue him to administer the drugs to him. When they finished, the drugs rocketed through Van’s system and he sobbed quietly.

Mr. D. handed the wooden box to Bill. “You two make him pretty for me. I just want to watch the transformation.” 

Bill nodded as he took the box from his boss. He laid it on an end table and removed several items from the box. Mike held onto Van as Bill approached with the items. Van closed his eyes, unable to watch as he was transformed into a slave for Mr. D. by the addition of leather wrist and ankle shackles. Each item had a large silver ring on it. Even Van’s drugged mind was able to grasp the significance of those items but forced bondage was something he was unable to tolerate. // Help me… Deaq? Where are you? I can’t do this … not again… // 

Once the shackles were secured at his wrists and ankles, Van was placed beside Mr. D.’s chair. He was forced to his knees once again and his wrists were fastened together behind his back. They were then tethered to his ankles, hobbling him and forcing him to remain on his knees. Van begged to be let go. He babbled in his extreme anxiety over his bondage. Mr. D. slapped him across the face and still he babbled. Finally, unable to quiet him in any other fashion Mr. D. ordered him gagged. 

“No! Please … I’ll be quiet … I promise… I can be quiet you know. I really can…” Mr. D. motioned for Bill and Mike to continue. “No! Don’t do this to me…” His voice was finally silenced by a ball-gag and even then Van continued to protest behind the gag.

After awhile Van quieted and Mr. D. patted him on the head. “Good boy. I like my boys quiet.” Van shuddered at the contact.

Van drifted in his misery, unable to speak or move. After a couple of hours Mr. D. gestured to Mike. “Take Van to my room tonight. I’ll be along shortly.” Van looked up in surprise but was ignored by Mr. D.

Mike unhooked the tether between Van’s wrists and ankles. He helped the young man to stand then led him from the room.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Van groaned in pain. He reached to massage his aching temples and realized his arms were restrained above his head. He moved his head to look at his surroundings and was met with a low chuckle. He looked up and his eyes met the gaze of his tormentor. 

“Welcome back…” The amused voice was low and seductive and it made his skin crawl.

“Mr. D…” He barely managed to croak out his acknowledgment. His throat was abused from hours of screaming. His body was protesting the beating it had received at the hands of his “master” and he was feeling the effects of withdrawal.

“Are you ready to surrender to me, my pet?”

Van refused to answer. He closed his eyes and hung by his wrists, his legs barely able to straighten to take any of the weight off his aching shoulders. He was sweating profusely and his muscles were trembling. He breathed heavily through his mouth. Van’s tormentor ran his hands over his heaving body as he twisted in his bonds to stay away from those same caresses. 

“You are mine, pretty boy. There is no escape from me. I will have you… willingly or not.”

The only reply Van gave was an adamant shake of his head. He closed his eyes and prayed for someone to find him and deliver him from the hell he had fallen into. //Deaq? Help me… // Van’s muscles clenched in agony as yet another wave of cramps assaulted him. His stomach roiled and heaved. “Please…”

The whisper from the bound man brought a smile to the lips of Mr. D. // Finally, he asks me for deliverance. // He stepped closer to the man hanging in front of him. “What do you need, my pet? A little relief perhaps?” He ran his hands over Van’s body, marking his territory, claiming his prize. “What will you give me in return? A kiss perhaps? A simple kiss for relief from your pain?” Van shook his head slowly and a tear ran from his closed eyes. Mr. D. wiped the tear from his face and tipped his chin up. “Look at me.” His voice was soft but compelling and Van opened his eyes. His gaze caught that of the older man and he was unable to look away. “Kiss me, Van. Kiss me and I will give you what you need.”

Van again shook his head. “I can’t…” He moaned as another wave of agony crashed against his consciousness.

“It will only get worse. You will suffer, my pet… and for what? All I ask is a kiss. A simple little kiss to end your pain.” He leaned forward, putting himself within reach of Van should he decide to take him up on his offer. Van stared at him for a long while. Suddenly he grimaced in pain and cried out softly. Mr. D. ran a finger down the side of his face. “A kiss…” Van closed his eyes… and as the next wave of pain crashed over him he tremblingly kissed the other man. Mr. D. smiled as Van broke the fleeting contact and sank the needle into his arm, sending oblivion rushing through his system.

“Take him down.” He spoke over his shoulder. Mike and Bill stepped forward, unfastened the chains holding Van upright and carried him from the room. Mr. D. watched their progress, immensely pleased with his small victory.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

“We got to get him outta there, Billie!”

“I’m well aware of that, Deaq.” Billie was at her desk. Deaq leaned across it, bracing himself on his arms.

“It’s been a week…”

Billie glared at him. “I know that! But where the hell is he? He isn’t being held at the Club, or at Mr. D.’s townhouse. Aquarius has been there. He has dropped off the face of the Earth. You have to infiltrate the operation, with Aquarius. Make it known you are in the market. I want him back.”

“Me too, Billie. Me too.” Deaq pushed himself away from the desk and turned to go.

“Wait, Deaq.” Billie sighed. “There’s something you need to know.”

Deaq turned back, puzzlement clouding his face.

“You might want to sit down.” Billie stood behind her desk, then started pacing. “When Van first got out of the academy he was recruited by vice for a special job.”

“Van worked vice? I didn’t know…”

“I know you didn’t. Van doesn’t talk about it. He was recruited for a special assignment.” She stopped and leaned across the desk. “There was… some trouble. Van was lost for a time.” She stood abruptly. “When we finally found him he had been… abused. Severely abused. The monster we were after was a sadist of the worst sort. It took Van a long time to recover.” She paused her pacing to stare at Deaq. “I promised him he wouldn’t be put in that position again… and here we are.”

“Holy shit, Billie! You knew this and still you pushed him into…” Deaq stood, anger radiating off him. “I’ll get him back, Billie. I’ll get him back if it’s the last thing I do.” Deaq turned to go and Billie stopped him with a word.

“Do it, Deaq. Get Van out of there before it’s too late. I’ve been where he is and it isn’t pretty.”

“What do you mean?”

“It’s a long story, Deaq. We really don’t have time…”

“Give me the short version, Billie. It may be important.”

“When I was working vice and got addicted to heroin I… bottomed out for awhile. I prostituted myself for my supplier. Did a few parties for him so he’d give me what I needed. If this case is what we think it is and those men are being sold…”

“I get it, Billie.”

“Go to Aquarius. Set yourself up for a buy. You have to find him.”

“I’m on it.” Deaq stormed out of the Candy Store. 

Billie sat heavily at her desk. She held her head in her hands. “Hang in there, Van… we’ll get you out.”

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Van awoke with a groan. He stretched gingerly and then sat on the edge of his bed. // Fuck! Where are you Deaq? // He rubbed his face with his hands and looked around. Same room. He sighed loudly and stood unsteadily by the bed. His muscles trembled and he knew it was the effects of the heroin on his system. // Regular little junkie, Van. Just fucking great. // He took a few tentative steps, holding the wall for support. He was stiff and sore from the beating he had received last night. He finally found out what turned Mr. D. on the most… pain – someone else’s. 

Van finally shuffled his way over to the small window in his room. He pulled back the curtains and looked out through iron bars at an enclosed yard. He leaned his head against the glass as the door opened behind him. He looked around as Mr. D. sauntered into the room, looking him up and down. Van blushed at this perusal. He realized he hadn’t thought about still being naked until Mr. D. looked him over like he was his prize possession. The thought that he was becoming used to being naked all the time bothered him. He was losing his sense of self.

“Good morning, pet. I trust you slept well.”

Van turned back to the window, refusing to answer or acknowledge his captor. Mr. D. stepped aside to let Bill and Mike enter the room. Van turned at the sound then shrank back against the wall as the men approached him. He held his hands up in front of him and shook his head. His eyes darted around, seeking as escape. The men grabbed him by the arms and drew him forward to stand in front of Mr. D. 

“You should be nicer to me, Van. I own you now. It is my decision that keeps you standing here. Maybe I will sell you at auction after all.”

Van’s eyes were huge and he shook his head from side to side. He was trembling so hard he could barely stand. Bill and Mike pushed him to his knees and left him there in front of Mr. D. They backed from the room, leaving the two men alone. Mr. D. stepped forward, running his hand through Van’s curls. He pulled Van’s gaze to his and smiled. 

“It’s time I made you mine, pet. If you please me you will stay… If not, I will put you on the block at my next private auction. The choice is entirely yours. There are worse things out there than this, Van. Remember that.” He pulled a syringe out of his jacket pocket and injected the heroin into Van’s arm then turned away. Van curled up on the floor and keened softly as the drugs coursed through his system.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

It was hours later when Bill and Mike came for him. They injected him once again… just enough to make him forget his pain, not enough to send him into oblivion again. They attached a leash to his collar and fastened his wrists behind him then led him from the room. He was taken to Mr. D. in the same large room as the previous evening. Mr. D. sat with his back to the large window. Van blanched at the sight of him. Mr. D. noticed his nervousness and smiled in return. He stood and accepted the leash from Mike.

“Hello, pet. Are you ready to proceed with your training?”

“Please don’t do this.” Van’s voice was a mere whisper, gravely from the abuse his vocal chords had endured the night before.

Mr. D. smiled and pulled Van forward to stand against him. Van could feel his erection press against his stomach and he pulled back. Mr. D. wrapped an arm around Van pulling him tight against him again. He rubbed the younger man’s back lightly as Van struggled. A sharp tug on his leash quieted him. He looked up at his captor with fear in his eyes causing Mr. D. to laugh. “Yes, my pet. You can be afraid of me if that is what it takes for you to realize that I will have your cooperation.” He then bent forward and kissed Van. As Van struggled with the kiss, Mr. D. held tightly to the back of his head with one hand and the other held his leash, holding him tightly to him. Mr. D. brutally kissed Van, raping his mouth and leaving him breathless and bruised. “Can you feel how aroused I am, my pet? You make me so hot. I have to have you.”

Van again tried to back away but was held tight. He shook his head in denial and clenched his jaw to keep from screaming aloud. Little grunts of exertion were all that escaped his lips. 

Mr. D. smiled at him. “Not too much fight left after your little injection, is there, my pet?” He caressed Van as he spoke. Van reeled in his drug-induced haze, desperately hoping for all of this to end but unable to put up much of a fight. “I want you to help relieve my tension Van. I want to feel your lips on me.” 

Van moaned, shaking his head in denial. // This can’t be happening… I can’t do this! Oh God, Deaq… please help me… // He backed up a step and ran into Mike’s muscular frame. The large man took hold of his arms, holding him still. Van continued to shake his head slowly. 

“Ready him for me.” Mr. D. sat in the leather wing chair and watched as Bill forced Van’s jaw open. He inserted a hinged block behind his back molars, just large enough that the young man could not bring his teeth together and hinged so he couldn’t open his jaws wide enough to swallow it or spit it out. The men then forced Van to his knees between Mr. D.’s legs. Mr. D. took Van’s leash in his fist once again and pulled him against the edge of the chair. Van looked up at him fearfully. “I want you to suck me Van. Suck me until I cum in your mouth and then you will swallow everything I give to you. You will make love to my cock. You will make me feel great… and if I feel you trying to bite me, not that you can, I will have you killed. Do I make my self clear?”

Van nodded his head and closed his eyes. // Oh God! I can’t do this! // 

“Open your eyes Van. I want you fully aware of what you are doing. You will learn to please me and your lessons begin now.” Van opened his eyes as Mr. D. unzipped his fly. He reached in and pulled out his semi-erect cock then lay back against the chair. “Pleasure me, Van. Pleasure me as if your very life depends on it… because it does.” He gave the leash a sharp tug, forcing Van’s lips against the warm flesh in front of him. “Kiss me, Van.” The younger man kissed him gently, sobbing against him. “Now take me in your mouth.” Van pulled back lightly and was tugged forward by his leash once again. “Do it, Van… now.” Van opened his mouth and took the proffered cock into his mouth. He began to gently suckle it. Mr. D. moaned and thrust forward slightly. Van choked and felt another tug on his leash. “Don’t stop now, pet. Take all of me.” Van fell into a rhythm of stroking and licking, his head bobbing in Mr. D.’s lap. His legs were trembling from the effort it took to remain where he was, his hands bound to his back. As he sucked, his cheeks hollowed slightly and Mr. D. moaned in response. He increased his rhythm at the sound and very soon was swallowing the seed that spilled from the cock buried in his throat. “Don’t miss any, pet. I want you to clean it all up.” 

Van licked and suckled every last drop of cum, not stopping until Mr. D.’s cock was flaccid and thoroughly clean. As he lifted his head he felt hands grab him from behind and his jaws were forced open once again. Mike removed the block from behind his teeth then slapped his cheek playfully. 

“Thank you, boys. You may leave us now.” He watched Mike and Bill leave the room then pulled Van to his feet. “Now it’s my turn, boy. You will learn to take pleasure as well as give it.” 

Van’s eyes opened wide in fear as this last statement sank into his haze-filled mind. He began to protest softly and Mr. D. laid his finger on his lips. 

“No arguments, pet. They won’t do you any good and they only annoy me. If you persist I will gag you again.” 

Van’s eyes filled with tears. “Please don’t do this, Mr. D. I’ll do anything else you ask. I’ll give you another blow-job… a much better one.” Mr. D. shook his head as the younger man began to babble. He picked up the ball-gag from the lamp stand by his chair and fitted it into Van’s mouth. Van didn’t put up a fight and continued to beg softly behind the gag.

Mr. D. led Van across the room and through the far door. Van fell silent and stopped as he got to the threshold. Mr. D. tugged on the leash bringing Van stumbling into the room behind him. Van looked around him with growing horror. This was obviously Mr. D.’s “play room”. It held all kinds of instruments of kink. Van felt the fear grow in his stomach as he looked at the whips hanging against the wall. He barely registered the lashing post in the corner or the metal frame against the far wall as his eyes fell on the narrow table in the center of the room. Leather restraints were attached to all four corners of the table and Van’s drugged mind began to conger up all sorts of tortures that could be meted out here. To his growing horror that table was where Mr. D. led him. He stood him against one end and bent to fasten Van’s ankles to the legs of the table. The padded edge of the table hit him at the tops of his thighs. Van could hear the chains clink as Mr. D. fastened them to his shackles. He began to tremble, barely able to remain standing. He keened softly behind his gag and nearly screamed when Mr. D.’s hands roamed across the flesh of his back. 

“Relax, Pet. You have no choice here. You will give me pleasure… by taking what I have to give to you. Remember our bargain. If I am not satisfied with you I will be putting you on the block. You would bring me a very high price. Either way, I win.”

He continued to caress Van’s flesh while talking softly, working to relax him as much as possible. Suddenly he bent Van forward, laying him flat against the table. Van began to struggle but Mr. D. held him down by pressing against the back of his neck. He then walked around the side of the table and hooked Van’s leash to a ring set in the other end. Van’s struggles continued as Mr. D. ran a heavy strap under his bound arms and across his back, then fastened it tightly. Van was effectively immobilized. 

Van flinched as he felt a needle slide into a vein on the outside of his forearm. Mr. D. had drugged him again. He relaxed as the drugs slammed through his body and Mr. D. stepped between him legs. Van was breathing heavily. He couldn’t see what was happening but tensed when he felt Mr. D.’s hands on his bare ass. 

“So pretty…” The hands roamed higher then lower again. “Are you ready for me?” 

Van gasped as he felt a lubed finger penetrate his hole. He protested into his gag but only got a laugh from his tormentor. “I like it when you scream, Van. It really turns me on.” A second finger followed the first making Van struggle harder but to no avail. He screamed as the fingers rubbed across his prostate gland and he sobbed to realize he was getting hard from Mr. D.’s ministrations. 

Suddenly Van felt Mr. D. remove his fingers from him. He sobbed against the table and tried to look over his shoulder to see what was happening but he was restrained in such a way that he could see nothing but the table and the wall to his left. He gasped as he felt Mr. D. place his erection against him. 

“Are you ready for me? I am more than ready for everything you have to offer.” Mr. D. chuckled and slammed into Van making the younger man scream. Mr. D. held onto Van’s hips as he slammed into him over and over again. He rode him hard and soon came for the second time, spilling his seed with a shudder and a groan. After a short pause he pulled himself free from Van, peeled off his condom and dropped it on Van’s back. He patted his ass, tucked himself back into his pants and left the room.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

It fell to Mike and Bill to clean Van and put him to bed… in Mr. D.’s bed. Van was too weak from the drugs and his previous ordeal to even struggle as they cuffed him to the bed and walked out. He lay as if dead when Mr. D. finally joined him in the large bed. The older man wrapped an arm around Van’s naked body, caressing him. He kissed Van, marking his neck. He then moved to the younger man’s nipples, teasing and tormenting until they were rock hard and bruised. Van groaned under his ministrations, unable to speak or move away. He bucked under Mr. D.’s weight, trying to throw him off but it only made the other man laugh. 

“I love it when you fight me, Van. I will like it even more when you give yourself willingly. That you will do very soon.” He grasped Van’s penis and flicked the end with his thumb. Van groaned. He then wrapped a thin piece of leather around the base of Van’s cock, pulling his balls forward to catch them also. He fastened the leather cock ring snugly then moved his fingers to Van’s ass, reaming the hole. Van bucked under his fingers. “I plan on fucking you again, pet. I’m going to fuck you dry this time and you will learn that it is better to submit to me than to fight. But first … I’m going to get you so hard you will beg me to let you cum.” 

Mr. D. continued tormenting the younger man until Van was rock hard and his cock was nearly purple. He brought him to peak after peak, denying him release until Van was sobbing into the gag and writhing on the bed. He then sheathed his cock as Van watched and, true to his word, picked Van’s legs up over his shoulders and rammed his erect penis into him, tearing and brutalizing the young man. Van screamed over and over as he was raped. When Mr. D. climaxed he pulled out of Van, dropped his legs back to the bed and stripped off his bloody condom. He laughed at Van who was sobbing uncontrollably, then got off the bed and called for Mike and Bill.

“Clean up the mess. I’m going to get a drink.”

“What about him?”

“ Clean him up and put him back in the other room. I’m getting tired of his whining.” Mr. D. walked out the door, leaving Mike and Bill staring after him. 

Mike moved first. He shook his head and walked over to the bed where Van lay, still cuffed to the frame. “Can you believe this shit Bill?” Mike looked down at Van with distaste. 

“Shh. Don’t let the boss hear you or you’ll wind up at the bottom of a lake someplace. Just do your job and take home your nice fat paycheck.”

Mike opened the cuffs around Van’s wrists. “Get up. The boss wants you out of here.” Van didn’t move, not even to put his hands down at his sides. Mike sighed loudly. “Just fucking great. This one’s zoned out. Looks like one of us will have to get him cleaned up and the other one will have to clean up this mess. Want to draw straws?”

Bill smirked at him. “Yeah right. You take care of the little princess. I’ll get this mess.” 

Mike tried to talk to Van but got no response. He finally bent and picked him up in his arms and carried him from the room. He would have to bathe him, put him to bed and then watch over him. Van was nearly catatonic but Mike knew that he could easily become suicidal. This kid would not die on his watch. 

Mike didn’t have anything to worry about. Van lay on his back, staring vacantly up at the ceiling all night. He barely blinked and didn’t move at all. It was near dawn that his eyes finally closed. Mike sat nearby and watched him slip into a restless sleep. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Mr. D. demanded Van be brought to him that evening. Bill relayed the message to Mike and he got Van out of bed where he had slept on and off all day. Mike helped him to his feet then led him to where his boss awaited. Van followed on the end of his leash like someone who had nothing left to lose. 

Mike handed Van’s leash to Mr. D. then pushed Van to his knees by Mr. D.’s chair. “Very nice.” Van was trembling slightly and Mr. D. picked up a syringe from the table beside his chair. “From now on my pet you will get your comfort from no one but me. You please me… I give you this. You disappoint me… you suffer. Simple rules.” Mr. D. lifted Van’s arm into his lap and injected him with the heroin. Van’s only response was a deep sigh. He never looked up or flinched as the needle was sunk in his arm. Mr. D. watched him for a few minutes. “Lace your fingers behind your neck, pet.” Van moved slowly but complied with his wishes. “Lift your chin.” Van looked up but did not make eye contact with his tormentor. “Nice… very nice.” Mr. D. ran his finger down his cheek and across his jaw. “Such a pretty boy.” Van shuddered once then was still.

Mr. D. left him like this for a few minutes as he talked to Mike and Bill about the estate and the upcoming auction. When they had completed their business discussions he dismissed the two men. He sat looking at Van for a few long minutes. “Come pet.” He stood and tugged on Van’s leash. Van got to his feet slowly, dropping his hand to his sides. Mr. D. slapped him quickly. “I did not tell you to move your hands, pet.” Van quickly laced his fingers behind his neck once again, blushing slightly at the reprimand. “Come.” Mr. D. turned and led the way down the hall. With dawning horror Van noted that they bypassed his room and were heading to Mr. D.’s bedroom. He dragged his feet and Mr. D. pulled him roughly into the room. 

Van was breathing heavily. Fear was evident in his eyes as they roamed around the room. He opened his mouth and Mr. D. quickly laid his fingers across his lips. He leaned close to the younger man. “Look at me pet.” Van reluctantly pulled his gaze to him. “If you make one sound I will gag you again. Do not anger me in this manner. You will learn to obey me and to be quiet. Now… over here.” Mr. D. sat on the edge of the bed and motioned for Van to come to him. “On your knees.” Van barely hesitated then dropped to his knees as instructed. // Fuck Deaq… where are you? I can’t keep doing this… // Mr. D. reached down and unzipped his trousers, pulling his cock free. He was already hard. “See what you do to me, Van? I want you to suck me. Suck me until I scream. Suck me like your life depends on it.” He laughed then and Van felt an icy caress of fear touch his spine. 

Van looked at the erect cock in front of him and took a deep breath. // Just do it Van. If you think about it you won’t get through this. // He reached out a hand and Mr. D. slapped it. He grabbed Van’s face in his fist. “Did I tell you to move your hands Van?”

“N –no sir… I’m sorry.” Van pulled back slightly and Mr. D. grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled him forward. Van cried out.

“Not a sound, pet. Now suck me. Make my world explode… and I might just keep you around for awhile.” He guided Van’s head down into his lap then leaned back on his elbows to enjoy the feel of Van’s mouth on him. The boy was getting good at this. He’d even be a little sorry to see him sold at auction. Maybe he would keep him for a little while and put him up at the next one. When Mr. D. came he thrust deep into Van’s throat, pushing his head down tightly with one hand. Van swallowed convulsively as Mr. D. shot down his throat. “Don’t miss any, pet. You won’t like the consequences.”

When Van had finished cleaning Mr. D.’s cock of all its juices Mr. D. patted him on the head and pushed him back on his heels then he stood. Van sat with his head lowered trying in vain to hide his tears. He was aware of the man standing behind him and of what his place was here. He was trembling as he sat with his hands laced behind his neck. 

Van jumped when Mr. D. spoke from directly behind him. “Up on the bed now, pet.” 

Van got slowly to his feet and stood looking at the bed. He swallowed hard. // I can’t do this! Don’t make me get on that bed… Deaq? Are you coming for me? I could endure this if I just knew you were still looking for me. // 

Just as Mr. D. stepped forward to force Van to the bed he moved of his own accord. // Good. He is learning his place here. // 

Van gingerly sat on the edge of the bed and looked at the floor. Mr. D. walked over to him and stood between his knees. “Look at me Van.” Van lifted his eyes. “I want you to get up on the bed and get on your hands and knees for me.” He looked into Van’s eyes as he spoke and could see the uneasiness there. He waited for Van to move and soon he did so. Mr. D. smiled behind the young man’s back as he positioned himself in the center of the large bed. 

Mr. D. undressed and climbed onto the bed behind Van. He reached out and laid his hand on Van’s back. He could feel the skin ripple under his hand as Van flinched at the contact. “Good boy.” He moved a pillow within Van’s grasp. Van looked at it for a moment then pulled it to him and wrapped his arms tightly around it. He buried his head in the pillow as he felt Mr. D. probe his hole with a lubed finger. He winced as he felt a second finger enter him as Mr. D. opened him, preparing him for what was to come. Van stiffened as he felt the third finger enter him and Mr. D. probed for his prostate. He nearly screamed as the man hit his target over and over again. Mr. D. laughed as he heard Van’s cries, muffled as they were by the pillow. 

“Not as bad as you once thought. You really turn me on Van. I’m going to enjoy fucking you.” He caressed the flesh of Van’s ass then bent and bit him. Van screamed into the pillow. “Oh yes. I’m going to enjoy this.” 

Mr. D. removed his fingers and Van felt him place his erect member at his hole. He bit into the pillow as Mr. D. thrust into him – hard, brutal, filling him until he thought he would burst. He screamed into the pillow – screamed his rage and frustrations… and his pain. He could feel the man above him, panting and thrusting over and over again. He zoned, imagining Deaq bursting through the door and rescuing him. He pulled Van into his arms and held him, easing his hurt… and then reality crashed in upon him as Mr. D. hurtled toward his climax. When he was finished with Van’s body he shackled Van’s ankle to the bed and lay down to sleep. Van tried to move as far away from the other man as he could but Mr. D. pulled him into his arms, wrapped himself around the younger man and fell asleep.

Days of drugs, training and sex… they soon melted one into the other and Van found himself living the part of sex slave to Mr. D. He was surprised when Mr. D. announced one morning that they were attending the auction that evening. “You be on your best behavior, Van. I want you to see this… but as my property, not as a slave on the block. If you displease me your place may change.”

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Deaq picked up the ringing phone as he continued to dry himself off from his shower. “Yeah.”

“Deaq. Aquarius.”

“Hey man. What’s up?”

“Got the invite. The auction is tonight. New location.”

“Tonight? Short notice.”

“Yeah. That’s how they run ‘em. Less chance of a surprise visit by vice.”

“I’ll meet you in twenty. We can get our plan together.”

“Right-o, Deaq. I’ll be waitin’.”

Deaq hung up the phone and immediately called Billie. “We’re on.”

“When?”

“Tonight. I’m meeting with Aquarius in twenty to finalize our plan. I’ll come to the Candy Store as soon as we’re finished.”

“Okay. See ya.”

Deaq hung up the phone and took a deep breath. It was then he noticed he was still naked and dripping from his shower. He finished drying off, got dressed and was on his way to see Aquarius in less than ten minutes.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Deaq barely had time to change after talking to Aquarius and Billie before it was time for the auction. Just as he was getting ready to leave the phone rang. “Yeah?”

“Deaq. It’s me. I’m on my way to pick you up. Meet me in front of your place in five minutes.”

“Thanks Aquarius.” 

Deaq whistled appreciatively as he stepped outside. A sleek black limo was parked at the curb. As he approached the limo the driver opened the back door so he could slip in. “Nice threads, Deaq.” He was dressed in an Armani suit, silk shirt, no tie. 

“You too, man.” 

Aquarius preened. “Thanks. You look nervous.”

Deaq sighed and sat back, trying to relax. “I am. I’m worried, man. Worried about Van.”

“I know. We’ll find him, Deaq. He’ll be there. I just know it.”

“I hope you’re right.” Deaq stared out the window at the passing scenery. “Where are we going?”

“Not to worry. I filled Billie in when we got the address. Everything has been taken care of.” Aquarius watched Deaq for a few long minutes. // That boy’s got it bad. Nothin’ but finding Van will cure what ails him. //

The invitation had come by messenger that morning. Another messenger had delivered the address and directions after Aquarius had stated he would like to attend. He had also gotten permission to bring a guest – Deaq. The secrecy surrounding the site and date was customary for these kinds of affairs.

“Look at this place!” Aquarius whistled appreciatively. “Nice digs!”

Nice was an understatement. They had arrived at a huge estate outside the city. The house was a sprawling Victorian mansion. There were at least a dozen limos parked along the huge circular drive already. The party was underway. Their driver let them out at the front door and they were escorted into the foyer by a valet. As they gave up their coats they were frisked for weapons. Deaq grimaced as the large man’s hands roamed over his body. // Good thing Aquarius warned me. I would have brought my gun just to shoot the bastard who has Van. // The big man nodded and another man ushered them into the auction room.

If not for Aquarius’ steadying presence Deaq would not have been able to handle the sights awaiting them in the auction room. “This is the viewing room, Deaq. The slaves are put on display for the masters to look over. In about an hour the auction will begin.” Deaq just nodded, not trusting his voice at the moment. Each slave up for sale was displayed on a pedestal. They were all naked and bound, showing them off provocatively for their potential masters. It looked to Deaq like they were all pretty drugged up and docile too. Every man he looked at was potentially Van. // Where are you Van? I have to get you out of here. // 

“Deaq.” The hand on his arm was gentle. Aquarius looked at him with concern. “We can do this, man. Just hang in there and we’ll find Van.” Deaq flashed him a sick smile and continued moving through the large room.

After wandering around for about twenty minutes and not spying his partner anywhere he turned to Aquarius in desperation. “He’s not here, man. We have to find him!”

“Calm down. It is probably better that he’s not up there. Think about it. These guys don’t look like they’ve been treated very well. We’ll say hello to our host then get out when the auction begins and let the cops take over.”

“But what about Van? He has to be here!” // I don’t know where else to look… //

“Hang tight. I’ll introduce you to Mr. D. We’ll let him know you’re looking for a certain ‘type’, see what he does.”

Deaq took a deep breath to steady himself and walked with Aquarius. They finally found their host holding court in the rear of the great room. He was flanked by two bodyguards and had a naked slave kneeling at his feet. 

Aquarius smiled. “D!” He shook the man’s hand. “Trouble in paradise?” He nodded toward the bound slave. The young man had obviously been recently beaten. He was hooded and was covered in welts. The welts showed a resent history of abuse. They ranged from livid red (newest) to purple bruises to the faded yellow of healing bruises.

“Just new to the game. He’s taking awhile to get used to his place.” Mr. D. gestured to the room. “Did you find anything you like?”

“Not really. My friend here is looking for something special. D., meet Deaq.”

“Deaq. Nice to meet you. I’ve seen you in my Club, haven’t I?”

“Yeah. Nice place.” At the sound of Deaq’s voice the slave at Mr. D.’s feet shifted. Mr. D. placed his hand on the slave’s shoulder quickly, stilling the young man.

“Thank you.” Mr. D. motioned to his bodyguards who stepped forward, lifted the young slave to his feet and led him from where Mr. D. was sitting.

Deaq swallowed the bile that rose into his throat at the thought of what this man had suffered. // That could have been Van sitting there. God! What a monster… It will feel so good to shut this man down. But where is Van? I was positive he would be here. // His eyes followed the naked slave as he was led across the room to a small stage set in the middle of the ballroom. He turned as Mr. D. spoke once more.

“I see you watching my slave, Deaq. You might find this interesting. He is to be publicly punished for his transgressions. You will find that takes the fight out them quickly. They are more eager to serve and serve well knowing you are willing to share their humiliation with a roomful of strangers.” Mr. D. picked up a glass of wine and took a long swallow then he looked up at Deaq and Aquarius. “Join me, gentlemen. These are the best seats in the house.” 

Aquarius sat next to Mr. D. and motioned for Deaq to take the chair next to him. Deaq sat reluctantly. Something about this was setting off alarms in his head. When he next looked at the stage the young man was being bound spread-eagle to a steel frame. He was struggling weakly, the drugs in his system keeping him from fighting to his full ability. His silent struggle unnerved Deaq and he stared at the scene, unable to take his eyes off the stage and what was unfolding there. 

Finally the young man was secured and the two bodyguards stepped back. One stayed on the stage and the other approached Mr. D. again. The man stopped beside his boss’ chair. “The slave is secured, sir. Will you mete out his punishment?”

“No thank you, Mike. I would like you to remove his hood so he can see the crowd. I will stay here where he can see me. Put the high collar on him so he can not look away from me. Then Bill may mete out his punishment this evening. I will signal when I feel the slave has learned his lesson. You keep your eyes on me so you will see this signal and can relay it to Bill.” The man, Mike, nodded once and headed back to the stage. Mr. D. looked over at Deaq and Aquarius. “The slave will feel the punishment more severely knowing the crowd is watching. Sit back and watch. This slave can really take it. He will put on a good show.”

The slave tensed when he felt Mike’s hands on him. Deaq saw Mike whisper to the slave and he quieted. Mike reached up and loosened the hood covering the slave’s head. He then affixed the wide collar over the collar the slave already wore. This new collar rode very high and had a lip on it that his chin rested on. He was now unable to lower his head. Mike next removed the hood and stepped back.

Deaq lunged to his feet. “Van!” 

Aquarius pulled him back down. “Deaq…” He looked over at Mr. D. “Sorry for the outburst. Deaq here has been talking about someone he met a couple of weeks ago in your club. I take it he just found him?”

Mr. D. sat back with a smug look on his face. “Oh really? How interesting.” He made a motion turned back to the stage as the first blow fell. Van’s eyes met his across the room as he screamed into the ball gag that filled his mouth. 

Deaq nearly vomited as he heard the applause begin. Another blow fell and Van screamed once more. Aquarius reached out to Deaq and tapped him on the shoulder. “Deaq. Maybe you can ask Mr. D. here about purchasing this slave. It looks like he has been trained.”

“No talk of a sale until the punishment is complete.” Mr. D. looked at Aquarius then Deaq. “Isn’t he pretty in his distress?”

“Yeah. I want him. How much?” He flinched as the lash fell again. // Dear god. Hold on Van. //

Mr. D. laughed. “Later Deaq. We’ll talk later.”

“Mind if I get a closer view?” Deaq stood.

“Not at all. Enjoy yourself.” Mr. D. smiled as Deaq walked to the stage. 

“Billie?” Deaq whispered into his collar. “They’re beating him. We have to move now.”

“No Deaq. As long as he is okay we wait until the bidding begins.” Billie’s voice was faint as it came through the nearly microscopic earpiece Deaq was wearing.

“I hate you, Billie.”

“I know you do. You don’t want to lose this bust though so you will wait.”

Deaq walked closer to the stage until he was in danger of losing eye contact with Van, then he stopped. Van’s eyes were clouded with pain and something else Deaq couldn’t identify. He watched as the men finished meting out the prescribed punishment to his partner. When the blows stopped he turned to look at Mr. D. and Aquarius. They were talking and laughing together. Deaq took a deep breath and made his way over to the two men once again.

“So, what did you think Deaq?”

“Very effective. You could see his response to the crowd.”

“Yes. He takes his punishment well, don’t you think?”

“Very well.” Deaq took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. All he wanted to do was rip Van out of his shackles and carry him out of here and he was being forced to make small talk with his abductor. “Can we talk price here?”

“Let me get the auction started then we can talk.” Mr. D. stood and motioned to Mike. “I’ll be right back.” He headed toward the stage.

Aquarius reached out and held Deaq back as he tried to stand. “You chill or we’ll never get him out of here.”

“I know. It just kills me to see him up there… like that.”

Aquarius smiled knowingly. // Poor Deaq. He’s in love and he doesn’t even know it. I pity the fool when he finally realizes it. // Just then their host joined them once again. The other patrons were gathering at the far end of the room. The auction was beginning.

“So. What about that one?” Deaq indicated the still-bound Van. “What’s your price?”

Mr. D. looked Deaq over appraisingly. “I wasn’t going to be putting him on the block tonight. He’s still… a little rough around the edges. Not quite ready to live the life out there in the scene.”

“I’ll take him anyway. He’s… special to me. We really connected that night at the Club and… I thought he’d like… to be with me.” Deaq cleared his throat. “So… what’s your price?”

Mr. D. thought about Deaq’s statements for a few minutes. “Very well then. Let’s say twenty-five. He’s not at all polished, you know.”

“Twenty-five?”

“Thousand, Mr. Hayes. Twenty-five thousand dollars… cash.”

“Very well.” Deaq could barely contain his excitement. He was getting Van out of this place.

“One more thing. You’ll need some candy for him.” At Deaq’s puzzled look he laughed. “Such a novice!” He patted Deaq’s cheek. “I like that! Candy, Deaqon. Van is an addict, just as are most of the other slaves on the circuit. You will need to find a supplier for his heroin addiction. If you like I can set you up with someone.”

Deaq was having trouble finding his voice. // Heroin? They have him addicted to heroin? God Van. How can you ever forgive me for leaving you with monsters like these? // 

Aquarius noticed Deaq’s difficulty and stepped in. “No need, D. I can help Deaq out with the supplies for the long haul. We will need something to get us through the night though. I’m sure you can help us out.”

Mr. D. smiled. “Very well then. I was getting tired of him anyway. You have a deal, Deaqon Hayes. I hope you have the steel in you to handle him. He takes a firm hand to keep him in line.” The men stood and shook hands. “You’ll surely stay for the rest of the auction, won’t you?”

“I think I’d like to get him out of here, if you don’t mind.” Deaq reached into his coat and pulled out the money he owed Mr. D. for Van and for the drugs. Mr. D. took it and slid it into his pocket without even looking at it.

“Ah… I can see you have plans for Van already.” Deaq blushed and Mr. D. laughed. “Well, he’s all yours. I’ll have Mike help you get him down.” He turned and left the two men. They headed to the stage to retrieve their property.

Deaq climbed up on the stage and stood in front of Van. He reached out to touch his face and Van flinched away. Deaq’s eyes filled and he whispered to his partner. “Shh, Van. We’re getting you out of here.”

Van’s eyes were unfocused and he mumbled into the gag filling his mouth. Mike first removed the high collar then unfastened the chains binding Van’s ankles to the frame and stood to unfasten his wrists. Van stumbled as one wrist fell free. Deaq caught him around his waist and his other arm fell free. Deaq handed Van down to Aquarius then hopped off the stage. Mike hopped off the stage and fastened Van’s arms behind him once again. He then snapped a leash onto his collar and handed the leash to Deaq. At his questioning look Mike shrugged. “House rules. All slaves leave the premises bound. What you do with them afterwards is your business.”

Deaq was still holding Van upright. He doubted very much if his partner was able to walk. Suddenly Aquarius stepped forward and hoisted Van up and over his shoulder. He smiled at Deaq. “You don’t mind, do you? He won’t make it to the front door, much less to the car. Are you sure you made a good purchase?”

Deaq grimaced. He knew Aquarius was speaking for the benefit of the bodyguards standing in front of them but the words cut him just the same. “I think I made an excellent purchase, Aquarius. Just wait until I get him cleaned up. You’ll see. This one is special.” Deaq turned to go. “Let’s get out of here.”

They walked out and their chauffeur opened the door of the limo for them. Deaq got in first, pulling Van in behind him. Aquarius was next and then they were off. “Billie. It’s clean-up time. We’re on our way.”

As the limo sped away from the estate Billie and her team made their entrance. Deaq watched the approaching storm with detachment, more concerned about the unconscious man in his arms than the operation taking place to put the man responsible behind bars.

Aquarius watched as Deaq unfastened Van’s gag with trembling hands. His tears fell as he gently removed the offending piece of leather from his partner’s bruised and swollen mouth. Van moaned slightly in his arms but did not awaken. Deaq looked up at Aquarius and handed him the key to Van’s chains. “Take them off him.” He leaned Van forward across his body and held him as Aquarius opened the lock on the chains running between Van’s wrists.

Van was limp in Deaq’s arms. He cradled him to his chest and rocked gently. “Do you have anything to cover him with?” Aquarius removed his coat and draped it over Van. “Thank you.” The whisper was full of anguish.

“Where to, Sir?” The driver’s voice cut through the car like a knife. 

Aquarius looked at Deaq. “He needs medical attention, Deaq.” Deaq nodded absentmindedly. “If we take him to the hospital he will make the papers tomorrow.”

Deaq looked up with horror in his eyes. “No! We can’t… he’s been through enough.”

“Relax, Deaq. I know of a clinic. The doctor is very discrete.” 

“Are you sure?”

“I am.”

“Then let’s do it.”

“Marc, take us to the Clinic. Get a hold of Dr. Hinneman and have him meet us there.”

“Yes, Sir.” The driver shut the glass behind his seat, leaving the men in back to their privacy. Deaq held his partner as the car sped through the night.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

The clinic was nice, opulent. It was obviously making money and a lot of it. How it operated under the cloak of secrecy, Deaq couldn’t fathom. They had driven into an underground parking garage and an orderly met them with a stretcher. Deaq reluctantly gave up his burden and followed the cloth-draped stretcher through the corridors. 

“Paperwork. I can’t believe they’re making me fill out all this paperwork.”

Aquarius smiled as Deaq grumbled. He knew the paperwork was merely something to keep the cop busy while they assessed Van’s injuries. This was a “cash only” clinic and Aquarius had paid the bill up front. He’d get Billie to pay him back later. 

Finally, after what seemed to Deaq like hours, the orderly came to escort them to Van’s room. Dr. Hinneman met them in the hall. He shook hands with Aquarius and nodded to Deaq then promptly ignored him. 

“How’s he doin’, Doc?” Aquarius was obviously acquainted with the clinic and Deaq wondered just how.

“Aquarius. He’s a friend of yours?” At Aquarius’ nod he continued. “He’s pretty battered.” He stole a glance at Deaq and then continued talking with Aquarius. He cleared his throat. “I removed his shackles and have bandaged the abrasions at his wrists and ankles. He’s dehydrated so I have started him on an IV drip to replace fluids. He also had… internal abrasions that required a few stitches. He’ll need to stay on a liquid diet until those abrasions heal. There don’t seem to be any other internal injuries.”

“What do you mean internal abrasions?” 

The doctor ignored Deaq’s interruption. “The other injuries - the welts and abrasions that covered the remainder of his body have been treated. They will heal, given time.”

“I asked a question, doc.” Deaq reached out and grabbed the man’s arm. 

The doctor wrenched out of his grasp and stepped back, a look of disgust crossing his face. “I heard you, Mr. Hayes. What you have done to this man is beyond my comprehension. It is only because of Aquarius that you are even standing here.” 

The doctor’s indignation stabbed through Deaq and he gasped. “You think I…?”

Aquarius cut in. “Doc, Deaq and Van are good friends of mine. Deaq didn’t do this. He… Van was abducted.”

The doctor cleared his throat. He looked at Deaq, taking in the look of anguish in his eyes. “I’m sorry. I assumed you and he...” He took a deep breath. “I’m sorry. Mr. Ray is heavily sedated for the moment. He awoke awhile ago and was very combative. He’s going through heroin withdrawal and is in a lot of pain.”

“Will he be okay?”

“In time. Are you two… close?”

“He’s my partner. I thought I’d lost him…”

“I understand. I need to ask something of you, Mr. Hayes.”

“Deaq. Call me Deaq. What do you need?”

“Could you stay here with Mr. Ray? I’m afraid he could cause himself harm if he wakes and is alone.”

“You think he’d…?”

“I think he would panic. He’s been through a lot and needs to see a friend when he wakes up.”

“I’ll stay.”

“Great. Now, I want you to promise me you’ll stay calm when we go in. If you are upset you’ll only make him agitated.”

“I’ll be okay. Can I see him now?”

The doctor stood to one side and pushed the door open. Deaq was the first one through the door. Once he caught sight of Van he stopped cold. 

“It’s okay, Deaq. Take a deep breath, calm yourself then go to him.” The doctor’s voice was soothing, as was the hand that gently stroked his shoulder. 

Deaq took a step forward, then another. He finally stood at the bedside looking down at his partner. 

“He looks awkward, doesn’t he?” The doctor’s voice made Deaq jump. 

Deaq nodded. Van was lying on his stomach, his torso on a raised cushion, taking some of the strain off his back. Wide padded leather cuffs that were secured to the side-rails of the bed restrained his arms. He had two IV lines running and was naked except for the sheet draped across his ass. Deaq cringed at the sight of the welts criss-crossing his back and legs. 

“I’ve put a topical anesthetic on his wounds. Once it sets for a bit we can roll him over onto his back.”

“Why the restraints, doc?”

“He may try to rip out the IV lines or… well, Van will be very uncomfortable when he wakes. The drug withdrawal alone will cause him to be irrational. He is less of a threat to himself if he is kept restrained until he knows what is happening to him.”

“Right.” Deaq sighed loudly. “I’m so sorry, Van.” He reached out and gently ran his fingers through Van’s hair. The loving gesture was not lost on the other men in the room. 

After awhile Aquarius and Dr. Hinneman left the room, leaving Deaq alone with his partner. 

“God, Van. Can you ever forgive me for putting you through this?”

It was hours later when Van first stirred. The orderlies had turned him to his back and refastened his restraints. The move, although performed as gently as possible, jarred him enough to bring him closer to consciousness. Deaq was looking out the window when he heard his partner groan softly. He rushed to Van’s side and leaned close. “Van? You hear me, man?” Van groaned again and Deaq hit the call button by the bed. 

The orderlies rushed in, followed closely by Dr. Hinneman. When it was realized the orderlies were not needed they left. Dr. Hinneman adjusted Van’s IV lines and injected something into one of them. 

“What was that?” 

“Methadone. He’s going through heroin withdrawal. This will lessen his symptoms.” The doctor examined Van. “He’ll probably wake within the hour. All you can do is be here. Call me if you need anything.” He then left the men alone again. 

True to his word, Deaq was at Van’s side when he finally opened his eyes. “Van?”

Van’s eyes searched out the voice that gently called to him. He grimaced in pain as he tried to shift in the bed. “Deaq?” His voice was a mere whisper, his words slurred.

“Shh. I’m here. Rest now.”

“Deaq? Where?” He tried to lift his arm and realized he was tied down. Deaq could see the panic fill his gaze and he began to struggle weakly.

“Van. Calm down, man. The restraints are so you won’t hurt yourself. I’m right here. No one will hurt you again.” He brushed the hair back from Van’s face and Van cringed away from his hand. Van’s eyes were huge and scared. “Shh. It’s okay.”

“No…” Van continued to struggle against the restraints, jerking and thrashing in the bed. 

Deaq was having no luck calming him so he pushed the call button once again. He stepped back as the orderlies rushed in followed by Dr. Hinneman. 

“Mr. Ray.” Dr. Hinneman leaned over the bed. “Mr. Ray, I’m Dr. Hinneman. You need to calm down, Mr. Ray.” He straightened and gestured to Deaq. “Come here Mr. Hayes. Maybe you will have better luck.”

“I tried, doc. He won’t listen to me.” Deaq sighed loudly but stepped forward. He leaned over the bed. “Van. Look at me.”

Van closed his eyes and shook his head. He gritted his teeth against the pain coursing through him. “Deaq?”

“Yeah man?”

“Make it stop. I can’t do this any more. I’m so tired…”

As the two men were talking Dr. Hinneman injected a sedative into Van’s IV line. He sighed softly and began to quiet down. Deaq held his hand and talked to him quietly as he fell asleep once again. 

Once Van was sleeping soundly, Deaq straightened up and stretched. Dr. Hinneman was watching him.

“What is it, doc?”

“You’re very good with him.”

“Yeah. He’s important to me. What did you give him anyway?”

“A mild sedative. He needs to heal.”

“More drugs…”

“Mr. Hayes – Deaq, Van needs to heal. He needs support from you and he needs to stay calm. If that means more drugs then I will administer more drugs. I’ll stop when he is better able to handle things.” Dr. Hinneman turned and spoke to the orderlies waiting by the door. They nodded and approached the bed.

Deaq stepped back from the bed as the orderlies flanked it. “What’s going on here?”

“Mr. Ray is a threat to himself until the heroin is out of his system. Come here and look at this, Deaq.”

Deaq walked over to where the doctor stood. His eyes followed the doctor’s pointing finger. “What’s happening? Where is all that blood coming from?”

“Relax. Mr. Ray has severely bruised kidneys from the beatings he has endured. The blood is coming from his catheter. That bag collects everything from his kidneys that is passed through his bladder. The blood is a sign that he has reinjured himself from thrashing around.” The doctor placed his hand on Deaq’s arm. “Deaq, Van has to stay quiet. He has to stay still. My orderlies are following my orders right now and restraining his legs so he will no longer be able to injure himself. It is your job to reassure him and to keep him calm.”

Deaq looked at the orderlies. They had finished applying padded restraints to Van’s ankles and were fastening the straps to the bed rails. “But. Is this…?”

“Necessary? Yes, Deaq. This is very necessary. Van must be given the chance to heal.”

Deaq rubbed his hands over his head. “Yeah. I guess you’re right, doc.” His sigh was loud in the room.

“It will be okay, Deaq. Give it time.”

Deaq stared at his partner as the doctor and orderlies left the room. After a few minutes he slowly approached the bed. The orderlies had covered Van with a sheet but Deaq could still see where the restraints were fastened to the side rails of the bed. Deaq reached out a trembling hand and pulled the sheet away from the side of the bed. As he touched the leather wrapped around Van’s ankle tears ran down his face. 

“Oh God, Van. What have I done to you?” He sniffed loudly and wiped his face with the back of his hand. “If I had only done my job you wouldn’t be here right now. Will you ever be able to forgive me?” He snorted laughter through his nose. “Yeah. Why should you forgive me when I can never for give myself for putting you through this?”

Deaq turned and walked over to the window. Not surprisingly, it looked out over a narrow alleyway. There was a slight glare on the inside of the window and Deaq assumed (correctly) that the windows were mirrored, allowing no view into the facility from the outside. He leaned his head against the window for a brief moment and closed his eyes. As he leaned there his shoulders began to shake with muffled sobs.

Deaq had no idea how long he stood at the window and only stirred when he heard a slight sound behind him. He looked around and saw he was still alone in the room with Van. He wiped his face again and heard a small sigh. He hurried to Van’s side. 

“Van?” Deaq brushed Van’s hair back from his face with a trembling hand. “Can ya hear me baby? Van?” 

When there was no response Deaq straightened and rubbed his back. Van shifted in the bed and Deaq leaned over him once again. “Van?”

“Deaq?” Van’s voice was a mere whisper of sound.

Deaq smiled. “Yeah, man. It’s me. You’re in the hospital and you need to stay quiet to give your body time to heal.”

“Deaq.” Van licked his lips. “Hurt man. I hurt real bad.”

“I know you do, Van. The doc – he’s taking good care of you.”

Van smiled weakly and sighed.

“Everything’s gonna be okay, Van.” 

“No… it’s not, Deaq. I don’t think it will ever be okay again.” Van closed his eyes and a tear ran down the side of his face.

“Van, I’m so sorry. It was all my fault…”

Van’s eyes snapped open. “What? This is not your fault, man. It’s mine. I shoulda known this would happen again. I’m such a fuck-up.”

“No you’re not! You’re a great cop… and the best partner I could ever hope for. It’s not your fault, Van.” Van closed his eyes and turned his head away. Deaq stood helplessly by and watched his partner withdraw from him.

Deaq stayed with Van for the next few days. They were very rough days. Van was coherent for a few minutes then combative and self-destructive. Deaq felt like his world had suddenly been turned upside down. He was running on pure adrenaline and hadn’t slept more than a few minutes at a time since he’d found Van. Dr. Hinneman was getting worried about him. 

“Deaq, you have to get some sleep.”

“I can’t leave him. He needs me when he wakes up. If I’m not here he’ll freak.”

“Deaq. You’re running yourself into the ground. You won’t be any good at all to Van if I have to admit you too.” Deaq sagged against the side of the bed. Dr. Hinneman put his arm around the distraught man. “Come on. You have to get some rest.”

“I can’t leave him.”

“Look. I’ll make a deal with you. If I put another bed in here will you lie down and get some sleep? That way you’ll be right here if Van wakes up again.”

“Okay. It’s a deal, doc.” Deaq slumped into a chair as the doctor went to get a bed moved into the room.

Twenty minutes later found Deaq sound asleep next to Van. He had the orderlies put his bed close enough to Van’s so he could hold his partner’s hand while he slept. The doctor smiled as he looked in on the two men.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Once Van’s withdrawal symptoms lessened and he was fully detoxed Dr. Hinneman approached Deaq about taking him home. “Home?” 

“Yeah, home. I thought you’d be a little more enthusiastic about this, Mr. Hayes. I know Van is fragile right now but there’s no physical reason you can’t continue your relationship once he is ready. You can help him to get over what has happened to him… just take it slowly for awhile.”

“You think… oh my God.” Deaq just shook his head. // He thinks we’re lovers… a couple. // Deaq began to think about what had happened between them at The Club. // What if…? // 

“What’s wrong, Mr. Hayes?” 

Deaq looked up at Dr. Hinneman and smiled shakily. “Nothing, Doc. Home is good. When can I get him out of here?”

“How about tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow. Great. That’s just great.”

“Shall I call Aquarius for you?”

“Yeah…” Deaq was preoccupied, wondering how he was going to manage this and just whose home he was taking him to.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

“Home? I can go home?” Van was sitting in a chair. It was the first he had been allowed out of bed. He still had not been allowed to walk to the chair alone. One of the orderlies had helped him. “They still don’t let me go to the bathroom to take a piss and they’re letting me go home. How fucked up is that, man?”

Deaq laughed. “Well, the doc says you still need to take things slow. You’re gonna need some help for awhile.”

“Oh. Jeeze.” Van looked up at Deaq. He was trembling. “How’m I gonna do this, Deaq? I still have nightmares and I…”

“Shh, Van. I thought…” Deaq cleared his throat nervously. “I thought maybe you could come to my place.” He looked at the floor, afraid of what he might see in his partner’s eyes. “You know, until you are stronger. My place is bigger.”

“Okay.”

“If you want, you know? I mean if you’d rather not…” Deaq looked up at the sound of Van’s snicker. “What?”

“I said okay. I’ll go to your place. Are you sure you want me around? I’m not looking for any sympathy here.”

“No sympathy Van. I just want to take care of you. After all… it’s kinda my fault…”

“Whoa! Don’t even go there, partner. Shit happened, okay? Let’s drop it.” 

Van had had a very difficult time dealing with what had happened to him. He finally decided it was easier to just go along with Deaq. He let Deaq spout his rhetoric about how Van was a great cop and it wasn’t his fault he had gotten taken and hooked on heroin. It wasn’t his fault that he was turned into a sex slave for Mr. D. It wasn’t his fault that Deaq found him chained like a dog at the side of his Master. He could go along with everything Deaq said… but he didn’t have to believe it.

Van knew he screwed up. Everything that happened was his fault. God only knew why Deaq even saw fit to try to get him back. He deserved everything that had happened to him.

Van’s angry voice cut Deaq like a knife. He knew he deserved it. Hell, he deserved more than that. “Yeah man. Whatever you say.” 

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Aquarius met them in the underground garage. “Nice ride, man.” Van whistled appreciatively. 

Aquarius looked Van over as he sat in the wheelchair. “Yeah. I bet it’s a smoother ride than the one you’re in now.”

“Looks like it. How ya doin’, man?” Van stuck his hand out and Aquarius pumped it. 

“I’m good, Van. How about you? You’re looking a little better than when I dropped your sorry ass off here.”

Van blushed at the reference to his injuries.

Deaq noticed his discomfort and stepped forward. “Aquarius, did you get the stuff from Van’s place?”

“Yeah. Billie helped.”

“What are you guys talking about?”

“I asked Aquarius to get some of your stuff so we could go straight to my place. I hope you don’t mind.”

“Nah. That’s good, man. Thanks.”

“This chit chat is good, but can we get the hell out of here? I have business to attend to today.”

Deaq laughed and turned to Dr. Hinneman. “Thanks for everything, doc.”

The doctor shook his hand. “You’re welcome, Mr. Hayes. You take good care of him. If you need me, Aquarius knows how to find me.”

“Right.” 

The orderly who brought Van out to the garage helped him into the limo. Deaq and Aquarius joined him. 

Van leaned back against the smooth leather, inhaling deeply. He closed his eyes and concentrated on being still. He was petrified to be leaving the safety of the clinic and he could feel his muscles tremble. // Don’t lose it, Van. //

Deaq watched Van and knew he was trying to hold it together. // He has to be terrified. Probably afraid I’ll leave him alone if he can’t hold it together. // “Van?”

Van jumped and then blushed.

“It’s okay to be nervous, man. I’m a little nervous myself.”

‘You’re nervous? What for?”

“Never had a roommate before. I’m hoping I don’t embarrass myself and make you want to run screaming from the house.”

“Never happen, man. Thanks again for letting me crash with you for awhile.”

“Anytime, Van.”

They finished the ride in silence each aware of the other and trying not to say or do anything to open painful wounds. Aquarius watched and wondered if they would ever loosen up enough to realize they had feelings for each other.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Deaq watched Aquarius drive away then slowly closed the front door. He turned to find Van leaning heavily against the door frame leading into the living room. “Hey! You look like you’re gonna fall over. C’mon, Van. Let me help you.” He put his arm around his partner and helped him to the sofa. He could feel Van trembling against his arm.

Van sank onto the sofa with a loud sigh. “Thanks, man. I guess I’m not ready to run a marathon yet.” He leaned back and closed his eyes.

Deaq could see the effort it took for Van to hold himself together. “Hey man. Relax. Put your feet up.” Deaq took Van’s boots off his feet and swung his legs up on the couch. He arranged the pillows behind Van’s back and covered him with a blanket. 

Van smiled. “I’m not an invalid here, Deaq.”

“I know.” Deaq blushed. “It’s just… I know you’re tired and I wanted to make you comfortable here.”

“Thanks.”

“So. Can I get you anything?”

“No. I’m fine, Deaq. Sit.”

Deaq gave the remote control to Van and sat in a nearby chair.

“What do you want to watch?”

“ I don’t care. I thought I’d leave it up to you.”

Van turned on the TV and flipped through the channels. He sighed. “Not much on…”

“Let me find a movie…”

“No. That’s okay. I think I’ll just rest awhile.”

“Okay. I’m going to read the paper. Let me know if you need anything.”

// Just you…// Van turned on his side and pulled the blanket to his chin. 

 

*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Van awoke some time later to mouth-watering aromas. He stretched, inhaling deeply. 

Deaq heard the sounds of his partner waking and called out to him. “Hey man! Hope you’re hungry.”

“Famished!” Van grimaced and put his hands over his face. He rolled off the sofa and stood slowly. // Deep breaths, Van. It wouldn’t be cool for you to pass out. // He took a few deep breaths to chase the cobwebs out of his head and held on to the arm of the sofa for support.

“Hey Van.” Deaq’s voice came softly from the doorway.

Van gave him a shaky smile.

“I thought we could eat in the sunroom.”

“Sure.”

“Can I help…?”

“No. I’ve got it. Thanks.”

Deaq stepped back into the kitchen and stood at the counter. // Breathe! Don’t go scaring him away. // He rubbed his head briskly. // God, Van. What you do to me. I never knew until The Club. I’d die if I lost you. // Deaq sighed loudly and set about getting their dinner on the table. 

A couple of minutes later Van poked his head into the room. “Can I help with anything?”

“Nah. You just get yourself to the table. Hope you’re hungry. I think I made enough to feed an army.”

Van shook his head as he got a glimpse of the table. “Deaq. I hate to disappoint you… but I haven’t had much of an appetite.”

“I know… and I’m not gonna force you to eat. It’s just… I think I overdid it a little in the kitchen. I’m not used to cooking for more than just me. Besides, you could use a little meat on your bones.”

“Don’t baby me, Deaq. I’m just fine the way I am.”

Deaq hesitated at the anger in Van’s voice. “Look, man. I’m not tryin’ to baby you. I’m tryin’ to help here.”

Van sighed loudly. “I know. It’s just been… hard.” He made his way to the table gingerly. He smiled when he saw the cushion on his chair. “Thanks man.” He blushed as he looked up at his partner and what he saw in his partner’s eyes made him look away again.

Deaq cleared his throat nervously. “I thought you might still need a little padding.”

“Yeah. Thanks.”

Deaq sat and started dishing out salad into two bowls. The room was silent for a couple of minutes as the two men began to eat. Deaq noticed Van picking at the salad in front of him and stood, retrieving both bowls. 

“Hey! I wasn’t finished with that!”

“And the rate you were going it would be the middle of next week before you were. I can take a hint man. You don’t have to eat the salad if you don’t want it.”

Van looked away guiltily. “Sorry.”

“Not a problem. Hopefully you’ll find the rest of the meal more to your taste.”

Van blushed at the imagined reprimand. // I have made him angry. Now what? // “Sorry Ma…”

Deaq cut him off. “Nothin’ to be sorry about. Just relax while I get the rest of the dinner.”

Van sat back, stunned by what could have been a fatal error. // Get a grip here! Sorry Master? He’d have had you committed for sure! // 

Deaq came back from the kitchen with steaming plates of spaghetti. He set them on the table and headed back to the kitchen. He came back with a plate of garlic bread and two cold beers. Van was staring vacantly out the window.

“Van. Thought you might like a cold one.” He set Van’s beer in front of him.

Van jumped slightly at the sound of Deaq’s voice. “Yeah. Thanks.” He picked up the beer and took a long drink. “Ah! That’s great, man.”

“Glad to be of service.” Deaq sat back down at the table. “Let’s eat.”

Van stared at his plate for a minute before picking up his fork. He ate slowly and carefully. 

“Bread, Van?” 

Van jumped. “Sure. Thank you.” He took the slice of garlic bread from Deaq’s hand and took a small bite. He watched Deaq out of the corner of his eye.

Deaq was aware of Van’s scrutiny and it made him a little uncomfortable. He continued to eat his dinner. 

“Is everything okay, Van?”

Van set his fork down carefully and wiped his mouth with his napkin. He looked down at his lap. “Everything is fine, thank you.”

Deaq sighed and saw Van flinch at the sound. He set his fork down. “You want to talk about it?”

“About what?” Van’s voice was a cracked whisper.

“Van?”

“Yes?”

“Look at me.”

Van lifted his eyes slowly. They were moist and full of fear.

“I just want you to know that if you need to talk… about anything… I’m here for you.”

Van dipped his head once again. “I… I know. Thank you.”

The men made it thorough a painfully silent dinner with Van eating very little. “Didn’t like my cooking?”

Van flinched and fought the urge to drop to his knees and beg forgiveness. As it was he could not look Deaq in the face. “I’m sorry. I…”

“It’s okay, Van. You’re probably just beat. Want to watch some TV?”

“Sure.” Van waited and then followed Deaq out of the kitchen. 

Deaq left the sofa to Van once again and smiled as he watched him curl up in the blanket. He turned the TV on and flipped through the channels. “Let’s see… Biker Babes From Hell… news… 20/20, eww… football?” He looked over at Van with hope in his eyes.

Van smiled shyly. “Whatever you want. It doesn’t matter to me.”

“Football it is then. Want another beer?”

Van looked up at him not saying anything. Deaq could see his uncertainty.

“I’m getting one for myself.”

“Yeah. A beer would be nice. Thank you.”

Deaq got the beers and returned to the living room. Van had no more than finished his beer than Deaq noticed him yawning into the blanket he had wrapped around himself.

“Hey man. You’re tired. Want to go to bed?”

Van flinched at the sound of Deaq’s voice. // Calm down. It’s just Deaq. // 

Deaq saw the fear in his partner’s gaze and bit back a sigh of frustration. He smiled gently and asked his question again. “Want to go to bed, Van?”

Van just stared at him, unsure of exactly what he was being asked. // Do I want to go to bed? Or am I ready to be taken to bed? What does Deaq expect of me? //

“I’ll get your room ready, Van. Be right back.” 

Van sat on the sofa, wrapped in his blanket and tried to hide the tremors assailing his body. He took a deep breath to calm himself as he heard Deaq come back into the room. 

“I put your stuff in my room. It’s bigger and it has its own bathroom. // And I took all the sharp objects out of the bedroom and bath. // I thought you’d be more comfortable there. I’ll be in the room next door.”

Van stared up at him. “Are you sure? I don’t want to be a bother.”

“No bother, man. Come on. I’ll help you get settled.”

Van saw Deaq hold his hand out to him but he couldn’t bring himself to take it. He didn’t think he wanted to be touched ever again. He smiled shakily. “I’m good, Deaq. Lead the way.”

Deaq turned and walked from the room with a trembling Van following him, holding onto the wall for support. // Wish he’d let me help him. He’s so weak he can’t walk without holding onto something. He doesn’t trust me. // Deaq sighed and Van flinched away from the sound. // Hell, after what he’s been through I can’t really blame him for not trusting me. I let him down. //

// One foot in front of the other, Van. Keep it going. // Van hugged the wall all the way to Deaq’s bedroom. He stood just inside the door to the room, unsure of what to do next. He struggled to follow what Deaq was telling him.

“There are clean towels in the bathroom. I tried to think of what you’d need…” Deaq cleared his throat nervously as he turned down the bed. He looked up at Van and saw fear in his partner’s eyes. // Damn! I’ve scared him again. Back off and leave him to himself for a bit. He needs to feel safe here. // Deaq wiped his sweaty palms on his pants and smiled at Van. “I guess you can take care of yourself. Your stuff is in the closet. If you need me I'll be next door. Just call.”

“Thanks.” Van looked at the floor until Deaq walked by him and left the room. As the door closed with a quiet click Van crumbled to the floor. He hugged himself and rocked as tears coursed down his face.

Van eventually pulled himself together and stumbled to the bathroom. He undressed, letting his clothes fall to the floor forgotten. He stepped into the shower, letting the water sluice over his back. 

“C’mon Van. The boss said to clean you up.” He was steered along the hallway and into a bathroom. “Shower time. Be a good boy or I will wash you myself.” 

Van shuddered as the memories assailed him. He stepped, dripping from the shower and began to towel himself off. 

A few minutes later Van emerged from the bathroom, still naked. He looked fearfully around the room // Deaq’s room. // until his eyes lit on a box, a wooden box setting on Deaq’s dresser. He walked over to the dresser and reached out a trembling hand. He had barely touched the wood when he fell to his knees. 

“Mike, get the box from the second shelf of the bookcase for me.”

“Yes sir, Mr. D.” 

Shudders ran through Van’s body. He reached a trembling hand to his throat, caressing the memory of the leather collar he had worn. 

“This is for you, my pet. You belong to me now. This will remind you of that fact.”

“I don’t belong to you!” 

He rubbed his wrists, remembering the feel of the shackles that made him a slave.

Van lay huddled on the floor as the memories assailed him. After what seemed like hours he crawled over to the bed and climbed on it. He curled up in the middle of the large bed and hugged a pillow to his chest. As darkness crowded him he cried out his pain and despair, stifling all sound in the pillow.

Deaq poked his head into Van’s room a couple of hours later as he was heading to bed. He sighed softly when he saw the tears drying on Van’s face as he hugged a pillow to his chest like it was his lifeline to sanity. // What that bastard did to you… I wish I could take away all your pain, Van. // He straightened Van’s covers and quietly left the room, closing the door behind him.

Deaq wasn’t really sleeping when he heard Van’s door creak open slowly. He sat up in bed, listening to the sound of footfalls along the hallway leading to the kitchen. // Midnight snack? Yeah right. // He crept out of bed and eased his door open in time to see Van disappear into the kitchen. Deaq followed silently, wondering just what Van could be up to in the middle of the night. Deaq could hear Van rummaging around in the kitchen and he picked up his pace. As he peered around the door frame he gasped softly. Van was holding up a very long, very sharp knife. It glinted in the moonlight as he turned it. Deaq crept closer, trying to hear what his partner was mumbling.

“No more pain. No more pain. I can’t do this anymore.”

Deaq could see that Van’s eyes were unfocused. // Damn! I think he might be sleeping. //

“I deserve this. I’m a slut. I’m no good. I can end this.” He stared at the knife in his hands.

Deaq moved quickly. He slipped the knife from Van’s hands and pulled him close. // Damn you Van. When did I start caring for you? //

Van dropped his hands to his sides, unresisting. He allowed himself to be led back down the hallway. He climbed up onto the bed and lay on his back, hands at his sides as he was covered up. After a few minutes his eyes closed and he slept. 

Deaq watched Van as he slipped into slumber once again, not convinced he was ever really awake. // Now what? How do I save him from himself? // He watched Van sleep for a few minutes then crept silently from the room, locking the door behind him.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Van crawled his way to consciousness around nine o’clock the following morning. He could hear Deaq banging around in the kitchen and grinned at a muffled curse from his partner. He pulled on a pair of sweatpants and stood in front of his closed door. He reached for the handle and hesitated. // It’s not gonna be locked, Van. You aren’t a prisoner here. // He took a deep breath and opened the door. He sighed in relief when the handle turned and the door opened. 

Deaq heard Van enter the kitchen and looked up to see him leaning against the counter. His head was lowered and he was trembling. 

“Good morning, Van. Did you sleep well?”

Van looked up quickly then lowered his gaze. “Good morning.” // Was that just a very realistic dream then? I didn’t try to kill myself or Deaq… thank God. I thought I was going insane. //

“Are you hungry?” Deaq looked at his partner once again. // He doesn’t look any worse for wear… considering he almost killed himself last night. I’m glad I unlocked his door this morning. He wouldn’t have handled that well. // 

Van looked up at Deaq only to find him staring at him. He blushed. “I – I guess so. A – a little.”

Deaq smiled, determined to put his partner at ease. “Good. Sit down and I’ll be finished here in just a minute.”

Van slid onto a stool at the counter. He watched Deaq’s back as he finished cooking. He lowered his eyes as Deaq turned toward him.

Deaq set a plate on the counter in front of Van. “Omelette, bacon. OJ? Here ya go.” He turned and pulled a plate out of the refrigerator. “Melon. There, I think that’s it.” He smiled at Van as he slid onto his stool. “You gonna eat?”

Van blushed and picked up his fork. “Yeah. Thanks.” He picked at his food and Deaq stifled a sigh.

“Not to your liking?”

Van flinched and stammered an apology. “No. I – I’m just not too – too hungry. S – sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Deaq sighed. “Stop me if I’m outta line here, Van, but I think this needs sayin’. I know they probably half-starved you in that place.” He held up his hand as Van started to protest. “I saw you, Van. I saw what they did to you. I saw how damned thin you were. Hospital food ain’t the best either, so I figured you weren’t eating because it really sucked. But it’s more than that, isn’t it?” He reached out and took Van’s hands in his own. “What did they do to you?”

Van pulled his hands away quickly and put them under his shaking legs. Tears coursed down the man’s face as he looked at his partner and best friend. “I – I can’t.” He hung his head and his shoulders shook with his sobs.

“Van.” Deaq’s voice cracked with emotion and he cleared his throat. “I want you to know… I’m here for you when you feel you can trust me again. I can never say it enough times but I am so sorry, Van. I am so sorry for letting you down, for not being there when you needed me most.”

Van’s eyes snapped to his. “No! Deaq, it’s not your fault. It’s mine. I deserved what happened to me. You should’ve just left me there.”

Deaq threw his napkin down and stood. He walked around the counter and Van was sure he was going to walk out on him, to abandon him as he so justly deserved. Instead, Deaq stopped next to Van’s stool and took the trembling man in his arms. He felt Van stiffen at his touch and he tightened his grasp. 

“You deserved none of what happened to you. You deserve to be happy and to be loved… not to be abused and enslaved. I spent every waking minute searching for you. I couldn’t just leave you with that monster. Like it or not, we’re family. You’re stuck with me.”

Van stopped struggling and hid his face in Deaq’s chest. // Oh God. If he would just hold me forever I might be able to get through this. // He let Deaq hold him for a few minutes then reluctantly disentangled himself from his partner’s arms. He looked up at Deaq. “Thanks, man.”

“Ready for your breakfast now?”

“I guess so.”

Van picked at his food for a few minutes as Deaq watched. Finally he sighed and put his fork down. “I can’t, Deaq.”

“Can’t what?”

“Eat… this… like this.”

“I don’t understand.”

“I know. It’s hard for me to talk about.” He sighed looked up at Deaq, then dropped his gaze once again. “I wasn’t allowed to eat by myself.”

“Well, I’m here. You aren’t alone.” Deaq was confused.

Van smiled sadly. “You don’t understand. Mr. D. would shackle me. Place me on my knees by his chair. I only ate from his hand.” Van blushed as he spoke these words and kept his eyes on the counter in front of him. When Deaq didn’t immediately reply he pushed himself away from the counter. “Maybe I should leave now. I’m sorry, Deaq.”

“Excuse me?” Deaq was on his feet in an instant. “Where do you think you’re going? And what the hell are you sorry about?” Deaq realized he was raising his voice and he took a deep breath to calm himself. “Van. You did nothing wrong. You were the victim in all this. And if I had that bastard in front of me I swear I would kill him for what he did to you.” 

Van stared at Deaq for a few minutes, unable to voice all the emotions he was feeling. “Thanks for coming to get me, Deaq.”

“You’re welcome.”

The men finished their meal in silence. Deaq watched Van struggle with his freedom and wondered just how he was going to help him get past what was done to him.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Van slept on and off all day. Deaq was unsure if it was exhaustion and healing that made him so tired or if he was using sleep to escape from dealing with what happened. Finally, unable to stand the uncertainty any longer he contacted Aquarius and begged a favor.

The phone rang soon after he finished speaking to Aquarius. It was Dr. Hinneman. Deaq walked out to the back patio and sat in the shade. Van was sleeping on the sofa and he didn’t want him overhearing his conversation.

“Hey, Doc. I’m havin’ a hard time convincing Van he isn’t to blame for anything that happened to him. I just don’t know what to do here.”

“Other than not accepting his innocence, how has he been?”

“You mean other than trying to kill himself in his sleep last night? He’s been just great, Doc.”

“Tell me what happened.”

Dr. Hinneman listened while Deaq related the incident of the previous night. When Deaq was finished the doctor sighed.

“I knew he would have a difficult time coping. Van is very sensitive. Keep a close eye on him, Deaq. Give him another day or two. If he still is not dealing with what happened then I may have to insist on psychiatric care for him.”

“Thanks, doc. I’ll let you know how he’s coming along.”

“Anytime, Deaq. You take good care of him. He needs you to be strong for him right now. Let him know you still love him even after all he’s been through.” 

Deaq sat staring into the distance after the doctor hung up. // Let him know you still love him. Easier said than done, doc, but thanks for the advice. // He sipped his beer as the sun slid under the horizon.

Van found him there awhile later. He watched Deaq from the doorway, wondering what he could be thinking about. // Me? Are ya thinking about me, Deaq? Are you thinking about how pathetic I am? Are you thinking about when you can send me away? // Van ran his hands through his tangled curls and realized he hadn’t had a shower or combed his hair yet. As he was turning to go back inside Deaq sensed him and turned.

“Don’t go.”

Van stopped and turned back to his partner. His eyes were wide with fear.

// Damn! I’ve scared him again. // Deaq smiled. “Sorry, man. Didn’t mean to startle you. Why don’t you come on out and sit for a bit?”

“I – I need a shower.” Van blushed as Deaq looked him over.

“If you say so. Go on and get yourself cleaned up if you want. I’ll be here when you’re finished.”

 

*~*~*~*~*~*

Van stepped into the shower and this time is wasn’t Mike’s words that came to his mind as he let the water run over his body. I’ll be here when you’re finished. He thought of Deaq, seeing his dark eyes and smiling face. He imagined he felt his partner’s strong hands on his flesh. 

Van’s eyes snapped open. He leaned his head against the side of the shower, willing his heart to slow down, trying desperately to get his breathing under control.

He met Deaq in the kitchen. “Hi Honey, I’m home!”

Deaq looked up and smiled. 

// Damn! Where did that come from? // Van looked away and mumbled an apology.

“Hungry?”

“Yeah. What’s for dinner?” 

“Stir-fry. You like Chinese?”

Van smiled. “Yum. What can I do?”

“Just go sit down. I thought we’d eat outside tonight. Is that okay with you?”

“Yeah, fine.”

“Great. Uh – could you get a couple of beers on your way out?”

“Sure thing.” Van got the beers and headed out to the patio. He smiled at the lit citronella lanterns. // How romantic… // He opened his beer and took a long swallow as Deaq stepped out onto the patio.

“Let’s eat.”

The men sat. Deaq dished out their plates and they ate in strained silence.

After a few minutes Van cleared his throat. Deaq looked up in surprise.

Van smiled sadly as he pushed the food around on his plate. “I saw you, you know.”

“What? Saw me where?”

“I saw you sitting with Mr. D. You and Aquarius were all chummy – laughing and shit. And I was on the stage… and I saw the look in your eyes as you watched me take my punishment. I saw the disgust you felt for me… and I couldn’t agree more.”

“Yeah, Van. I was disgusted! I was disgusted at that creep who was holding you prisoner.”

Van just shook his head.

“You don’t believe me?” Deaq stood, towering over his trembling partner. “Well you forgot the best part, Van. I bought you. You belong to me now.” He threw his napkin on the table and stalked back into the house.

Van sat at the table for another minute, slowly digesting what Deaq had said. // I belong to him. I’m his now… // For some reason this thought gave him a strange sense of comfort… or it would if he thought Deaq actually wanted to own him.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

// Good job, asshole. You fucked up this one real good. If you didn’t just permanently fuck up his head, then nothing will. // 

Deaq was wallowing in self-hatred when Van walked into the living room. He looked up at his partner, waiting for whatever was coming.

“I have a question.” Van couldn’t meet Deaq’s eyes. 

“Ask away.”

“You said you bought me.”

Deaq blushed and looked away. “Yeah. I did.”

“Well, I need to know…”

“What?”

Van shifted uncomfortably. “I need to know why you bought me.”

“You were being held prisoner. I bought you to get you out of there!”

“Is that all?”

Deaq sighed loudly. “Is what all? I don’t understand what you’re asking me.”

“Did you buy me because you wanted me or did you buy me because you didn’t want anyone else to own me?”

Deaq stared at his partner, unsure of what he could say that wouldn’t frighten him away and ruin their partnership forever. // God, Van. Do you want me to tell you that I felt something for you at The Club… and I think you felt something for me too? Do you want me to tell you that I was very turned on by your bondage and submission and at the same time revolted by your abuse? // Deaq cleared his throat. “I’m not sure how to answer your question, Van.”

“I guess that’s answer enough. Maybe I should leave. I’ll call a cab to take me to my place.” 

Van turned away and Deaq reached out and grabbed his arm. 

“Don’t go.”

“You don’t want me – here.”

“Van. Sit down. We need to talk.”

“Deaq, I don’t think…”

“Sit. You are not leaving this place until we talk. Then if you still want to leave then I’ll take you myself.”

Van sat and looked at Deaq.

Deaq cleared his throat nervously. // How do I say everything I want to without losing his forever? // “I’m sorry for blowing up at you. I – I care about you, Van. I guess I never realized just how much until you were gone.”

Van hung his head, unwilling to witness the emotions playing across his partner’s face.

“I – guess I’ve cared about you since we first met. I didn’t want to admit it, though. I wanted to be pissed at you for Dre.”

Van tried to interrupt but Deaq held up his hand. 

“Quiet Van. I need to say this. I found myself becoming more and more protective of you as time went on but it wasn’t until I saw you walk into The Club that I realized I was falling in love with you.” Deaq stole a quick look at Van and saw his flush.

“I’m sorry, man. I – I thought you needed to know. I bought you from that monster because I couldn’t bear to see you wear anyone else’s collar.” Deaq quickly left the room, leaving Van staring after him.

Van didn’t move until he heard the front door slam shut. // Deaq! He’s gone. // Van ran to the door, intending to follow Deaq into the night. As he wrenched the door open Deaq’s car sped away. Van sighed and slowly closed the door.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

“I really messed up Billie.”

“Van’s tough. It’s amazing what he can survive. I think he needed to hear what you had to say.”

They were sitting in Billie’s office in the Candy Store. Deaq had gone there after storming out on Van. Somehow he knew he needed Billie’s perspective on what had happened.

“You knew – about my feelings for Van?”

“Well, I wasn’t sure until this all happened but I’ve suspected for awhile now.”

“And you’re okay with it?”

Billie leaned forward. “Look Deaq. I’ve known Van for a lot longer than I’ve known you. I’ve seen him go through some tough situations – and survive. You’re good for him. I never thought I’d say it – or see it, for that matter, but he needs you – and I think you need him.”

Deaq shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

“Go to him, Deaq. Be what he needs – what you both need. Officially, I’ve put you both on leave. Come back to me when you’re ready to be a team again.”

Deaq stood. “Thanks Billie. I just hope he’s still there when I get back. If I scared him off…”

“Just go, Deaq.”

Deaq turned and left, heading home – hoping to find his partner waiting for him.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*

Van packed his duffel. He yanked open the front door, then sagged against the frame. “I bought you. You belong to me now.” Van ran a shaking hand through his hair. He pounded the door frame then stepped back and slammed the door. “Damn! I can’t leave. Not now.” He sighed heavily and went into his room, Deaq’s room, and got ready for bed.

He shivered as he crawled between the sheets. // I’ll talk to Deaq when he gets home. If he still wants me to leave, I’ll go and never look back. // That settled, Van snuggled under the covers and prepared to wait for Deaq.

Deaq opened the front door quietly and slipped inside. After looking around and not finding Van he walked up to the last unopened door in his house – his bedroom. // Please still be here, Van. // He took a deep breath and eased open the door. His knees threatened to buckle as he took in the curled form in his bed. // Thank you, God. // He backed out of the room and silently closed the door. He then went into the spare room and got ready for bed. He picked up a pillow and blanket then settled himself in front of Van’s closed door and prepared to sleep. // He won’t be poking around in the kitchen tonight. //

Van clutched his pillow tighter. He moaned through clenched teeth. “I bought you from that monster because I couldn’t bear to see you wear anyone else’s collar.” “Deaq…” Van tossed in the bed, wrapping himself tighter in the blankets. // “Such a pretty little pet, don’t you think so, boys?” Van babbled into the gag filling his mouth. Mr. D. laughed at the terror that filled his eyes. He struggled against the chains binding him… //

Deaq was on his feet and through the door before he realized just what Van was screaming. 

“Oh God! Help me, Deaq. Don’t let him hurt me anymore.” Van was struggling against the blankets he was wrapped in.

Deaq was at his side in a heartbeat. He wrestled the blankets from around Van and pulled the shaking man into his arms. It was then he noticed his partner was still asleep and in the throes of his nightmare. Deaq crawled into bed beside Van and lay behind him, pulling his quaking body tight against him. He wrapped his arms around Van and whispered into his ear, soothing him. After a few tense minutes Deaq felt Van begin to relax in his embrace. He continued talking to Van until he was certain the nightmare was over.

Deaq kept his arms around his partner. He leaned forward and kissed his hair. “Sleep well, Van. I won’t leave you again. You are safe now.”

“Deaq…” The word floated on a contented sigh as Van dreamed of strong safe arms holding him tight.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Van shifted, wriggling back against the hardness holding him. His eyes flew open. // I’m not alone… // He turned his head until he was looking over his shoulder. His eyes opened wide. // Deaq? // “I bought you.” 

Just then Deaq stirred, burying his nose in Van’s curls. He inhaled deeply and opened his eyes. “’Mornin’, Van.” He tightened his hold, running his hands over Van’s chest.

“Um – Deaq? What’s going on here?”

Deaq sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. “Sorry, man. You had a nightmare last night. I helped you through it and stayed… in case you needed me. I guess I’ll be going.”

“Wait!”

Deaq turned to look at Van. “What?”

“I – don’t go. We need to talk.”

“Do you think this is smart, Van?”

“Smart or not, I need to know a few things. You told me you owned me last night – then you split, leaving me wondering if you really wanted me or not. I think you even said you loved me.”

“Yeah. That’s what I said.”

“Did – did you mean it?”

“Yeah. I meant every word. I love you Van. I didn’t want to… I even tried not to! But when I saw you walk into that bar, dressed like that. I knew right then and there that I wanted you. And then when you disappeared, I thought I’d go insane. I looked, Van. I searched.” He reached out and grabbed Van’s hand, stroking it gently. His next words were mere whispers of sound. “And when I saw you collared and bound on that stage, I knew I wanted to own you. I wanted you to be mine.”

Deaq looked up at Van and saw the tears in his eyes. He pulled his hand away. “Sorry, man. I didn’t mean to freak you out. I’ll go get dressed and make you some breakfast. Then I’ll drive you wherever you want to go.”

“Go?”

“I know you won’t want to be here with me.”

“Deaq. I hate to intrude on your self-pity but, I love you too, man. All that kept me together when I was with Mr. D. was the thought of you – out there somewhere – looking for me. I prayed that you would find me. I hoped that you would want me – for me.”

Deaq crawled back under the covers and pulled Van into his arms. “We are one messed up pair, you know that?”

Van giggled. “Yeah. We’re perfect for each other.”

“I think so too.” 

The pair cuddled together for some time before Deaq broke the silence. “Maybe some day you’ll want to wear my collar.” His hands caressed the smooth skin of Van’s neck.

Van rubbed his head back against Deaq’s chest, closing his eyes and reveling in pure sensation. “I think something might be able to be worked out.” He twined his fingers in Deaq’s and hugged him close.


End file.
